


Hooked

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, a little jenbin, a little jenbob, actually fucked up bobby, binhwan hates each other, chaotic somewhat threesome, hanbin thinks he's a top, i mean duh - Freeform, i'm literally not sure about anything in this fic i apologize, lots of double b, maybe crack, maybe switch bobby, okay not actually fucked up bobby but kinda confused bobby, well he is but things happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin had always been on top, until he finds himself at the bottom.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 137
Kudos: 221





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be published yet 'cause it's chaptered! (Is that a word?) But I got nothing better to do hehehe.
> 
> I will t r y to update it and not get distracted by my other wips but I'm not gonna promise 'cause I'm not that kind of person lmao.

Hanbin wasn't drunk.

He probably had finished two cans of light beer but he wasn't drunk. Not this time at least. His brother made sure he can still drive back to their house and out of his apartment. Jinhwan never did like it whenever he was around. 

Jinhwan wanted an excuse to throw a party. Hanbin just graduated from high school. Jinhwan took that as an opportunity and since Hanbin practically has no friends whatsoever, he agreed. 

At first, he thought he wouldn't even be invited but his brother looked at him like he was being ridiculous and told him that he _needed_ to be there. 

The majority of the attendees in _his_ graduation party were Jinhwan's college friends, most of which he doesn't know of (he wasn't really keen on knowing who's who and he wasn't really close with his brother). Basically, he was alone on the couch, trying to finish his third can before he realized it tasted really bad.

He sits up to go to the kitchen, in search of Jinhwan. He finds him by the counter making out with someone ridiculously tall, taller than the both of them at least. 

"Hyung, can I crash? I don't think I can drive." The couple broke apart. Jinhwan looks at him irritably. 

"Do what you want." he dismisses and Hanbin rejoices inside. In reality, he was too lazy to drive home. 

He heads tipsily upstairs where the guest room was and retrieves the spare key from under the rag as he unlocks the door. 

And he was met with another unfortunate event. 

Someone was fucking inside the guest room. Well, not exactly fucking already but they'll get there eventually. 

He recognized both of them. The guy was his brother's best friend, Bobby, and the girl was his girlfriend, Jennie. He sees them in the pictures Jinhwan uploads on Facebook enough to recognize them. He remembers Bobby sending him a friend request way back but he deleted it immediately as he didn't want to be associated with any of Jinhwan's friends. 

Her hand was tied up on the headboard by a blanket, naked with only her undergarments left and Bobby was on top of her, kissing her chest all the way down to her navel as she giggles. 

Jennie catches his eyes and was shocked for a moment before she smirks. "Looks like we got a guest." she says. Bobby hums, not minding what she said. Jennie nudges Bobby with her knee so he pays attention to her, looking up but still giving light kisses on her inner thigh. She nods in Hanbin's direction and Bobby averts his gaze from her to look. 

"What a fucking surprise, Jen." he laughs, shaking his head before sucking on her thighs again. Jennie moans, giggling as she grips on Bobby's hair. 

Hanbin doesn't know what to do. He wants to kick them out and tell them to take it somewhere else since he wants to sleep but on the other hand, he also wants to just stay and watch. He was, after all, turned on at the sight. 

"Come join us, Jinhwan's little brother." Jennie says, lips puckering to point at the space beside her and Hanbin scoffs. 

"I have a name." 

"It's Hanbin, right?" Bobby says, still sucking marks on Jennie's thigh. 

"Yeah." 

"You ever been on a threesome, Hanbin?" Bobby props himself up, his hand resting on his chin. He removes the blankets binding Jennie with his free hand. Jennie looks at him, waiting for his answer. 

Hanbin shakes his head. 

Jennie smiles wide, Bobby does too. They both look at each other and then back at him. "Do you wanna fuck any of us?" 

Hanbin doesn't even think before he opens his mouth to say, "Just wanna get fucked. Don't care." 

Jennie taps the bed and Hanbin walks closer to them. He eyes the couple sternly. 

Bobby was beautiful, and Jennie even more. They were gorgeous together. And hot. Hanbin admits, he wouldn't mind spending the night with them. He wonders if it's because he was a little drunk or he just really doesn't fucking care. 

When he was seated beside Jennie, she strokes his hair gently, fingers running down the lines of his jaw. "You're so pretty." she says. Hanbin hums, closing his eyes. 

"He's so pretty, right babe?" Jennie doesn't even remove her sight from him. Hanbin opens his eyes to look at the man in front of them, Bobby was already staring at him. 

"Yeah, he is." Bobby says and Hanbin finds himself smiling a little. 

Jennie comes closer to his face until her lips reach his ear. "When was the last time you got fucked?" she whispers.

"I've never been fucked." he confesses. 

"Oh are you a virgin?" Jennie chuckles, trying not to sound insulting. She finds him cute.

Hanbin blushes. He wasn't a virgin. Far from it actually. But it's true, he's never been fucked. He had always been the one doing the fucking. Right now, he wasn't sure if that'll be the case. But he knows deep down, if he stops lying to himself, he'll be on the receiving end. 

He doesn't know what's gotten into him. He never lets anyone near his ass. Maybe he was _actually_ pissed drunk. 

"Come here." Bobby instructs, tapping his lap and Hanbin obliges, hesitant at first as he positions himself on Bobby, his back pressed on the latter's chest. 

Before he knows it, Bobby was undressing him, unbuttoning his shirt one by one as he feels his nose travel from his jaw down to the crook of his neck. When he was out of his top, Bobby looks at Jennie and nods. 

"She's gonna suck you off, is that okay?" Bobby whispers. 

"O-okay." He was nervous about it. Jennie's hands were unzipping his fly, taking his cock out of his boxers. He was already hard. 

Jennie's mouth touches the tip, smearing precome on her lips and she seems happy about it. She suckles on the head, licking his cock from base to tip before taking him in. 

"Ahh." he moans, fighting the urge to card his fingers in Jennie's hair. Jennie smiles at him, mouth still full of his cock, she catches his arm and puts it on top of her head, letting Hanbin hold onto it. 

As if Jennie sucking him off wasn't enough, Bobby's fingers were tweaking his nipples, his lips touching his neck, nipping on his shoulder and he shudders. 

For a moment, he forgot about him. But now he couldn't stop thinking about Bobby. Not when the older was grinding his evident hardness on his ass, groaning in his ear, pinching his nipples a little too hard, he whimpers. 

"Take his pants off, Jen." Bobby commands and Jennie lets go of his dick with a pop, pulling down his pants, removing it completely and tossing it to the side. Jennie opens the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube. Hanbin doesn't know there was such a thing there. And this was his brother's apartment, mind you. 

She hands the bottle to Bobby and positions herself again in between Hanbin. Bobby uncaps the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up. 

"I'll push two inside you, think you can take that?" Bobby says. 

"He can take it. He's a good boy." Jennie says, lapping up the precome on the head of his cock. 

"Hanbin." Bobby calls.

"Y-yeah, do whatever." He answers, feeling his cheeks flush. 

This is obviously his first time. And it didn't help that he was very vanilla. When he preps, he does it thoroughly, then he fucks, and then that's it. Part of which is why he's been single for almost two years. His ex was pretty adventurous in bed and he couldn't keep up. For starters, when said ex wanted to switch things up, he panicked and ran away. That goes to one of his most embarrassing moments. 

Bobby wasn't one to prep thoroughly, he was impatient. Hanbin gasps when a finger was inserted in him, probing deeper until it reaches the second knuckle. Bobby curls it and Hanbin couldn't help the moan from escaping his lips. He thought it would be two all at once but Bobby seems to have something different in mind.

Jennie was watching them, her hand fisted on Hanbin's dick, stroking it up and down slowly. A smile painted on her lips. 

Bobby was kissing his neck, burying his nose on the crook as he licks a particular sensitive spot and Hanbin shivers, biting the inside of his cheeks. 

"Add another one, babe." Jennie says, her tongue giving kitten licks on his dick, eyes still focused on the scene in front of her. 

Hanbin feels another finger poking on his hole, and when Bobby inserts it, he closes his eyes tightly, feeling a slight tinge of pain. Bobby scissors him open, sucking marks on Hanbin's shoulder while his other fingers tweak his nipple. 

"God, you're so hot." she says, taking the opportunity to deepthroat him, the same time Bobby finds his prostate. 

Hanbin was amazed at how in sync the couple was. They must've done this numerous of times before. 

"Fuck." he breathes, gripping on Jennie's hair tighter, his other hand clinging on Bobby's shoulder for support. 

Bobby presses head on, adding another finger as he massages the sensitive bundle of nerves and Hanbin was a goner, what with his dick reaching the back of Jennie's throat and three of Bobby's fingers dragging along his walls. The thought alone was enough to make him come. 

Bobby catches his moans in a kiss, downing every groan with every move of his lips. He sucks on his tongue as he releases on Jennie's mouth, the latter swallowing every drop. 

God, Hanbin thought everything about this was hot. Bobby was a _glorious_ kisser, and Jennie wasn't any better. She moves over to straddle him, both of her legs on his side, dipping down to kiss on his neck. Bobby smiles in between kisses, acknowledging Jennie by fondling on her breasts as Jennie moans. 

"You taste horrible." Jennie giggles and Hanbin blushes, pulling away from Bobby to catch his breath. 

"I'm sorry." he bit his lip. 

"It's fine. Bobby's no better." she winks. 

"Shut your mouth, Jennie." Bobby grits. 

"Oh, make me." 

Hanbin watches as the two make out in front of him, with Bobby's hand closing in on Jennie's neck and Jennie clinging on Bobby's shoulders, grinding down his thigh. 

"Can't even insult me without wanting my dick, you're such a fucking slut, Jen." Bobby says. He throws Jennie on the bed. She groans. 

"Fuck me." She says, eyes pleading as she bites on her lower lip.

"How about I make him fuck you, you want that?" Bobby asks, snagging down Jennie's brassieres and exposing her breasts. Hanbin feels himself getting hard again. Jennie looks at him. 

"Please." 

Hanbin doesn't know if it was ideal. The last time he fucked a girl was during his 18th birthday and he was so drunk he doesn't even remember most of what happened. But then Bobby was rolling down a condom on his cock, instructing him to go on top of Jennie. And he obeys. Jennie wraps his arms around his neck and they kiss, all while he pushes her underwear to the side and enters her. 

Bobby undresses himself, watching his girlfriend get fucked by his bestfriend's brother. He must admit it felt surreal. More than when they had a threesome with a celebrity when they went to Los Angeles. 

He position himself on top of Hanbin, slapping his cheeks to make his presence known. "You fuck her, I fuck you." he whispers, feeling the guy below him tense. 

He doesn't wait for his answer before he was slamming his cock into him, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting harder than ever. 

Hanbin wasn't expecting it to be this _exhilarating_. Bobby was huge and thick and he can feel it with every drag of his dick, every push and pull, every thrust. He almost forgot about Jennie underneath him, only remembering when he hears her moan, her nails clawing on his chest. 

Bobby's grip was hard on his hips, pushing into him a little further, deeper, and all that could be heard in the room were the sound of skin slapping against skin and unfiltered curses.

"So fucking tight. Can you clench for me, yeah?" Bobby traces the curve of his spine with his lips. Hanbin finds himself complying, clenching on Bobby's dick and he was surprised when he was met with another hard thrust, hitting a particular spot which was enough to break off a moan from his mouth. 

"Ahh fuck." his voice cracks, trying to thrust into Jennie eagerly but Bobby wasn't letting him go, grip on his hips still tight.

The plan was to remove his dick inside Jennie and just come on her stomach but he was coming inside her before he could even do what he planned, white stars behind his vision, moaning loudly as he buries his head on Jennie's neck, sobbing. 

Bobby was still at it, thrusting into him with the same intensity like his usual and Hanbin couldn't help but sob even more. He was spent and overwhelmed and his body aches from oversensitivity. 

"Bobby, stop." Jennie says quietly, kissing Hanbin's hair, trying to calm him. 

"I haven't even come." Bobby's pace was becoming sloppy and Hanbin knows he's close. He could feel his dick throbbing inside him. He keeps the memory of it stashed in the deepest part of his brain. 

"You're hurting him. Stop, I'll just suck you off." 

"Am I hurting you, Hanbin-ah?" Bobby asks, his tone soothing, fingers rubbing on his sides. 

Hanbin wants to say yes. He wasn't actually hurt, it just feels too much. But somehow, he shakes his head, feeling even more delighted when Bobby seemed to like his answer. 

A few more thrusts and he was coming inside him, teeth sinking on his neck as he hears every groan and feels his come dripping down his thighs. 

  
Hanbin wakes up from the smell of smoke inside the room. He scrubs his eyes lightly, blinking only to see Jennie sleeping soundly beside him, her arm resting on Bobby's chest. 

Bobby was up. He was smoking. 

"Morning." the older says. "It's still midnight though, you can go back to sleep after I'm done." Bobby turns his head to face him and smiles. 

Hanbin thinks he should just go home. Then he remembers it's his brother's house and if anything, Bobby and Jennie should be the one scurrying to leave. 

He ignores him and flops back down on the bed, hiking a blanket up to his chest. He's still naked. All of them probably are. 

"Last night was nice." Bobby says, blowing off the smoke from his nose. 

Hanbin stays silent. 

"You didn't have to lie like that though." Hanbin's head perks up. He stares at Bobby who wasn't looking at him. 

"What do you mean?" he asks. 

"You'll crave for it eventually. Now that you've experienced it." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Bobby cocks a brow, putting his halfway done cigarette down on the ashtray. 

"I'm saying you'll find yourself on the receiving end more often after this." 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanbin is a tourist.

"Honestly, I don't get why you wished for a dorm of your own instead of a car. I think your Mom dropping you as a kid may have a factor on your poor life choices." Jinhwan sets down the last of his duffle bags, rolling his eyes after slumping down on his king sized bed.

It was the last week of summer and his first day as a college freshman will start soon. He decided to board a room in the university dorms so he could focus on his studies more, unlike his brother, who lives in an apartment of his own. 

"I'll leave you alone now. Don't call me if you need something. Call home." Just like that Jinhwan was gone. 

Hanbin sighs. He looks over to his phone when it buzzed and sees a text from his brother who just left. 

_From: Jinny_

_I'm serious. Don't call me. Take care._

But even though that was a little harsh, he was used to it. The last two words were enough to make him smile. 

He flops down on his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He's completely alone and he still got a week left before classes starts. Actually, he doesn't know why he moved in a little early but now he thinks it's better to have a few knowledge about his surroundings. That he'll do. 

He stands up and straightens his shirt. He decides to take a campus stroll. 

College was hell. That's what he always hear Jinhwan say. It was tiring and stupid and sometimes really _really_ pointless. However corny it is, Jinhwan told him before—when he was drunk because there's no way Jinhwan would talk to him about this if he was sober—that he prefers high school more. The only bearable thing about studying in a university is that Jinhwan's still with most of his friends from high school. 

It was an art school.

Jinhwan's taking Dance. Hanbin wanted too but he knows it would only make him look like he's following the steps of his brother. Granted, he's currently on the same university as him. He didn't want people to think he idolizes him. That he can't decide on his own.

He'll be taking Music. Which wasn't bad 'cause he likes writing songs too.

Anyway, he doesn't know how he'll get through college. He doesn't have friends. He's a fucking loser. Jinhwan's words, not his.

Sometimes, he'll retaliate and tell Jinhwan it was his fault he doesn't have friends. Back in high school, Jinhwan was popular but they never really crossed paths that much because his brother made sure he has nothing to do with him. Nobody even knows they're brothers except for a few, trusted friends. So, if Jinhwan didn't block him out of his life and instead shared his social graces, he would've been a popular kid too. This also only happens when he's drunk. The result of it is Jinhwan not acknowledging his existence for months. Bearable. 

Hanbin is an illegitimate child. He was brought to their house many years ago, but he remembers it was a Tuesday evening. Everything looked like it was out of a box office movie. All clad in black, just came back from a funeral. Hanbin was young. He was holding onto the helper's hand, dressed in a suit too big for his little body. They didn't own much. 

Then there was Jinhwan, who was taller than him then. His hair styled slick just as how you could practically see your own reflection in his shiny black shoes. Unlike him, Jinhwan was holding onto his grandmother's hand, _their_ grandmother. Stopping mid-step on the grand staircase before his father was scooping Hanbin up, away from the helper's hand and towards the very stand-offish family member. 

"Mama, this is Kim Hanbin. He's my child from another woman." His father bowed, patiently waiting for his mother's reaction. 

"Why would you bring him here?" Her voice was cold. At least it wasn't raining. There were no thunders to go by it. 

"His mother died the same day as my wife. I was called." Was his father's only response. 

It wasn't that things became easier after that. But now he was much closer to his grandmother than ever. And he was gradually accepted as part of their family. And he fitted in righfully so. Jinhwan was the only problem.

He didn't care now though. Jinhwan could hate him all he wants. He just jokes that nobody would win between them since they both got no mothers. Never fails to make him laugh. 

"Hanbin?" He raises his head and squints at the person walking towards him. Then his eyes widen.

It was _her_. 

Jennie Kim. 

He was almost about to turn his heels and run before Jennie catches his arm and smiles widely at him. 

"Do you remember me?" she asks sweetly, rubbing her hand on his arm like it was out of habit. 

How could he fucking forget?

"I, uh, no?" he lies. But it's obvious he can't lie for shit because now Jennie was giggling. 

"You're so cute." She pinches his arm lightly and he flinches. Somehow he hopes Jennie was alone. There's no way he would want to bump into the other member of their little threesome many many months ago. 

"I doubt you've already forgotten about me. I'm very good at giving head so everybody remembers me." She winks.

Hanbin was momentarily taken aback because wow, she's confident. And she didn't lie because damn, that was probably the best head he's gotten in a while. 

"Will you be studying here or are you just visiting Jinani?" Hanbin wants to laugh at the last question. It's ridiculous to think he would want to visit Jinhwan. 

"I'll be studying here. I just got settled in the dorms. Just taking a stroll." He shrugs, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. It was a chilly afternoon. 

"Oh you live in the dorms? I live in one too. Well, the female dorms opposite yours." She smiles. "The lobby's pretty boring but sometimes my boyfriend sneaks in so we could have a little fun." 

Hanbin blushes at that. Boyfriend. So they're still together. 

"Anyway, would you want to eat dinner with me? At the dining hall, that is. I figured a way to get extra chocolate bars. The cook has a crush on me." She wrinkles her nose as she smiles. 

"Okay." He answers, letting himself be dragged by Jennie towards the dining hall.

Just like every other dining hall, theirs was a ruckus. There was a week left before school starts but students already filled the hall. Maybe he wasn't actually excited as what Jinhwan said. Clearly, he's right to be moving in on a time like this. 

Looking around, Hanbin thinks he wouldn't want to deal with any of these sooner. He'll try and cook for himself or even better, order takeouts. 

Jennie takes him to the counter to get foods. She gets a tray for the both of them, puts plate on Hanbin's and deliberately smiled at the cook when he comes out to refill food. So, as what she claimed, they really got extra chocolate bars. It was awesome. Tasted awesome too. 

"See every last week of summer vacation before school starts there's a party. And of course, as my new friend and Jinhwan's lil bro, I'm inviting you." Jennie says excitedly, wiping her mouth with a tissue after she drinks water. 

Hanbin stares at her, relunctant to accept. Maybe he's a little socially awkward, blame him. "I don't know about that."

"Come on! You have to maximize your college experience. And besides, it's super fun. You'll get drunk, make out with a lot of people, find new friends, build a family, whatever the fuck you want." Jennie reaches for his hand and squeezes it. She gives him her best puppy eyes. "I never really peer pressure anyone into agreeing with my whims but pretty please?" 

Hanbin rolls his eyes, he tries to stifle a laugh. Jennie obviously uses peer pressure to get what she wants _always_. The girl looks like she hasn't been turned down all her life. Which makes sense because who in their right mind would turn down Jennie Kim? Or break her heart? So Hanbin just goes with the majority and nods. 

The smile Jennie gives was enough for his mind to tone down any anxious thoughts. 

He should enjoy. And he will. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin should've expected this. He should've been smarter. 

Jennie fetched him, she waited outside their dorms and was happy to accompany him to the fraternity house he forgot the name of. Something about Kappa Alpha Who. All he knows is the name of the head. Koo Junhoe. Who probably looks like any other frat boy who wears leather jackets and has a cross tattoo. 

The first thing he sees once they were inside was none other than—someone he considers was probably the bane of his existence in the most exaggerated and one-sided way—Bobby Kim. 

Bobby _fucking_ Kim. 

This is exactly what he didn't want. If he were to list the people that he didn't want to see again as of the moment, Bobby Kim would be first on that list. 

He never did got over him. The guy who wrecked his ass on the day of his graduation party. Basically, his first actual fuck. Like up in the ass fuck. Like dick to ass fuck. Like thrusting balls deep inside his ass fuck. 

Who could ever forget their first fuck? Hanbin wouldn't. Couldn't. Although he doubts the first girl he ever fucked still remembers him. Poor girl must've been traumatized she wished she had an amnesia and probably just pretended she didn't lose his virginity to someone who fucks like a fucking log and comes a little too slow and well, awkward.

So, back to Bobby Kim. 

He looks different. His hair was longer and purple and he seemed a little taller. But he never did get a chance to look at Bobby that much when they were, you know, fucking. Hell, he hasn't even seen his dick! 

Bobby was wearing a silk lilac button down shirt, which shouldn't have been called button down considering it wasn't even buttoned all the way down. It was tucked in his pants though so he wasn't revealing much skin except for his collarbones. Three pieces of gold necklaces hang from his neck to his chest and his fingers adorned with rings. He was holding a wine glass and he looked dashing.

Hanbin was wearing a simple shirt and pants and Jennie beside him was going all out with her sweetheart mini dress with a big ribbon just below her chest. She said Junhoe loves it and she's doing it to please him just so she can get the best room once she's already passed out. 

"Everything is business in college, baby boy. Gotta do what you have to do." She said when he eyed the enormous bow on her chest with judgment awhile ago. 

Bobby finally turns his head in their direction, catching their eyes, _his_ eyes most probably after squinting. He smiles. Jennie waves immediately. 

"Go to him. I'll go find my boyfriend." Jennie pushes him and Hanbin was confused. He thought Bobby was the boyfriend Jennie was talking about? So they broke up?

When he finally recovers, Bobby was already in front of him. He offers him his drink, which he kindly refused. 

"Didn't know you'll be studying here." Bobby starts.

Hanbin was kind of relieved. He thought Bobby had forgotten him. He clearly doesn't. On the other hand, he wished Bobby had forgotten him. Things will get awkward sooner or later and it will all be his fault. 

Hanbin shrugs. "I mean, why not, right?" 

The side of Bobby's lips rise. "Yeah, why not." 

When Hanbin looks down at the low neck of Bobby's top, he notices something that wasn't there before. Bobby's got a new tattoo. A chest one. Hanbin finds himself wanting to see the whole of it. He was curious. 

"So, you and Jennie..." He diverts. 

"Me and Jennie what?" 

"You guys broke up?" Bobby's eyes disappear as he smiles. 

"Hanbin, you remember our little threesome?" Hanbin instantly blushed at the mention of it. It's not like he hasn't thought about it all the time. It's not like he hasn't jerked off to the memory of it whenever he's in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. It's not like he hasn't conjured the memory of Bobby moaning in his ears whenever he's feeling hot. What he wanted to say was, "Yes, Bobby, our little threesome was engraved in my mind and will always be forever. Thank you for changing my life."

Instead he says a confident, "Y-yeah."

"That was our breakup sex." 

Well, what the fuck.

Hanbin couldn't believe what he heard. Jennie and Bobby broke up months ago and he was in the middle of it. _Literally_. He doesn't know that much about them but he was quick to say they're the weirdest couple he had ever encountered. Not out loud though. 

"This party is so boring. I can't believe Junhoe did this to me." Bobby sighs, lightly twirling the wine glass in his hand. He looks at him and Hanbin almost jumps. There's just something about Bobby's eyes that catches him off guard.   
"Anyway, I'm bored. Fuck me?" 

Bobby was dragging him somewhere before he could say something or _refuse_ even if he saw Bobby's puppy eyes for a moment. He wasn't actually looking for a fuck. At least not from Bobby. Not again.

Bobby was locking that door, pushing him down the bed and straddling him. Both of his knees trapping his hips and Hanbin wants to protest but it dies down when Bobby starts undressing, steady hands untucking his shirt and throwing it somewhere. 

Hanbin audibly gasps. His thoughts were running crazy and all he could say was, "No fucking way."

Bobby was bared in front of him, chest tattoo in full view and he figures it goes all around his back but that wasn't the point of his amusement. 

Bobby was wearing a _bralette_. A lacy black one hugging his flat chest, his nipples hard through the material and _fuck_ , Hanbin thinks he looks absolutely beautiful. 

"I got a condom myself but we're probably not the same size." Bobby snorts. "You brought yours?" 

Hanbin shakes his head and Bobby pouts. "Bummer. I really want a dick in my ass. Guess I'll just have a dick in my mouth then." He happily tries to take off Hanbin's pants but before he could do it successfully, Hanbin squirms, cold shaky hands over Bobby's and the latter looks at him in confusion. 

"Bobby, I'm not–I don't..." He tries so hard to get his point across but it was too hard. His dick was hard too. And he was still freaking out because Bobby was on top of him and he's wearing a **fucking** bralette.

"You're not? You don't?" Bobby raises an eyebrow, letting go of his fly, relaxing his seat on Hanbin's thighs. 

He sits up to level with him. "I'm not actually gay." He murmurs. 

He closes his eyes when he hears Bobby's laugh. It was loud and genuine, a hint of mockery but he still liked the visual. 

"Dude." Bobby pushes him down again on the bed. "I fucked you months ago. I fingered your ass open and filled you with my cum. Which part of that is not gay?" He laughs again.

Hanbin blushes at his choice of words. Thinking about Bobby _in_ him and he blushes even more. 

"It's e-experiment." he stammers. He breathes a sigh of relief when Bobby gets off him, somehow he misses the warmth. 

"Bullshit." 

It was true. Hanbin doesn't consider himself as _actually_ gay. At least he wasn't out in the open unlike Jinhwan. 

"You've fucked guys." Bobby blurts and it was a statement, tone accusing, he was already putting back his shirt, buttoning it all the way up. Hanbin thinks he looks better with the bralette. He shivers at the thought. 

"Well y-yeah, but I'm always drunk whenever that happens." He finds himself confess.

Bobby laughs again, this time he was sure he was full on mocking him. He felt embarrassed and a little _guilty_ for reasons he doesn't know, doesn't want to. 

"You're fucking tourist." Bobby rolls his eyes at his realization. "I actually don't care if you're a straight guy who fucks gays for fun. But maybe that's why Jinhwan hates you." 

Then he was out the door. 

Hanbin laughs bitterly to himself, his boner deflating. 

What does Bobby know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it let's just see how it goes 
> 
> i changed plots after rewatching sex education and i didn't know how or where i got inspired but please just take this and silently judge me 
> 
> hbd my baby dong ily


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanbin refuses to believe.

Hanbin couldn't stop thinking about Bobby.

Not even when he was jerking off. And he tried, tried so hard to replace his thoughts with long, slender legs, big breasts and red lips, but when he blinks for a moment and sees small eyes, sharp jawline, and a bralette, he comes in his hand with a groan. 

It was replaced immediately of anger towards the guy in his fantasy awhile ago when he remembers what he said last night. 

He knows no matter how close Bobby and Jinhwan gets, his brother will never ever talk about him. That he's sure of. Jinhwan would rather bend than break. 

So what the fuck does Bobby know? Nothing! And even if he was/is gay, he has the right to come out to whoever he feels comfortable of. Bobby is obviously not one of them. He makes him anxious and jittery. Hanbin's supposed to not like it but he hates that he does. 

There's excitement. But no comfort. 

He sees him on school grounds with a camera. Looking nothing like he does last night. He wonders if Bobby will surprise him with his appearance every time they cross paths. 

Bobby's wearing a black Nirvana sweater, leather pants, and high cut converse. His long purple hair in a half ponytail. 

When the lens seems to catch his presence, Bobby puts it down, eyes now trained on him. They walk towards each other, meeting halfway like old friends. 

Bobby smiles. "Hey there, hetero." 

Hanbin blushes immediately, thinking Bobby would never touch the topic again but he dives right into it and he just wants to run away. 

He seems to notice he was uncomfortable so he clears his throat. "Sorry." 

Hanbin shakes his head. "What are you doing here?" He stares at the ground where Bobby's feet stand. He couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"Playing." Bobby lifts up the camera in his hand. Hanbin smiles at that. 

"I meant I'm sorry about yesterday though." Hanbin fidgets, the urge to run away coming back. "I wouldn't have asked you to fuck me if I knew were straight. Straight guys are the worst. No offense by the way." 

He shakes his head again. "None taken." 

"But are you really?" Bobby prompts. 

He makes a mistake to look at Bobby's eyes and he wants to come out. Just fucking say it. Or kiss his eyelids. But who the fuck does that? 

It's not like he doesn't know he has homosexual tendencies. He suffered years of denial and reaction formation before he finally accepted that he likes dicks. But unlike Jinhwan, again, he's not in good terms with that part of himself because as much as he likes cock, he doesn't like how things turn out whenever he fucks guys. It makes him even more confused. 

Well, until Bobby fucked him, that is.

So, he doesn't consider himself as gay before but he would like to find out if he actually is now. 

He's a little sick in the head like that. Jinhwan always blames his mother for dropping him as a baby and he always rolls his eyes at that but now he thinks he might actually have a point. 

"It's complicated." He finally answers. 

Bobby's camera was directed at him. He's flustered when he hears the shutter. 

"I'll delete that, don't worry." 

Hanbin sighs in relief. 

"Complicated, huh?" Bobby hums in acknowledgement, fidgeting through the camera setting and Hanbin's sure his picture has been deleted. "Did you like it when I fucked you?" he says it casually. Like he's been dying to ask this particular question. 

Hanbin knows the answer by heart. After months of thinking about it, he shouldn't lie. So, he nods. When he realized Bobby wasn't looking at him he says, "Uh, yeah." 

The ghost of Bobby's smile was beautiful too. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin finds out about Bobby through Jennie. All about him. Jennie couldn't keep her mouth shut and all he had to do was give her his portion of the chocolate bar from the dining hall. 

Bobby's a Film student. He had a couple of indie film credits which wasn't huge but an achievement nonetheless. Jennie and Bobby were together for three years before Bobby decided it was time they break up because he _thinks it's not working anymore_. Which to be honest, was pretty sad by the way so he doesn't understand why they decided to have a threesome after that. 

"Well, we pretty much have sex whatever the occasion is. One time my dog died and he insisted we have sex in memory of it. He calls it the grief sex." Both of them snort. 

He also found out they once had a threesome with a hollywood celebrity and Bobby almost got imprisoned for it because he tried to jokingly film it. Jennie said it was fun. Hanbin thinks it was too. 

"So, uh, about the way Bobby dresses..." He tries to ask about it after smoothies. He was itching to say it anyway. He seems to catch Jennie's attention more as her head perks up. 

"What about it?" 

Hanbin gulps audibly, wanting to retract his statement seeing how Jennie's confused expression was looking straight at him. It's not his business anyway but he's just so curious. 

"Last night, we almost had sex and when he removed his top, he was, uh...he was wearing a bralette." He managed to say. 

Jennie doesn't seem fazed though. "Was it the black lacy one?" 

Hanbin nods, fingers playing with the tissue papers in front of them. 

"That's probably mine." She giggles. "It's hot isn't it? He probably wore it because he was feeling spontaneous. Bobby's just like that. He dresses according to his mood. The first time I finally introduced him to my parents he was wearing this black velvet suit and a lacy choker. My parents were confused as hell but he looked so hot so we fucked till morning that night." Jennie seems to reminisce the memory. A sweet smile paints her lips. 

"So if he's really mad and disappointed, what does he wear?" 

Jennie touches her chin, looking up, thinking. "Probably all black." 

Hanbin almost chokes on his smoothie. Bobby looked like he just went to a funeral awhile ago. Dressed in black from head to toe, except his hair was a blearing purple.

  
///////

  
It was kind of alright to be living alone in the dorms. He didn't really like being disturbed or distracted. 

Until then, he still couldn't stop thinking about _him_. Of perfect features on perfect body. Of chest tattoo that goes all around the back and he wanted nothing than to trace it with his tongue. He shakes his head along with the thoughts. 

He finds him in the lobby, flirting with the girl on the front desk. Bobby waves at him and gestures for him to come closer. So he does. 

"Didn't know you live in the dorms now. I thought you were just being a tourist." Bobby implies and the double meaning was so evident Hanbin wanted to roll his eyes. 

"I'm not a tourist." He grits. "And yes, I live in dorms." Bobby cocks an eyebrow, and then he squints. 

"Room number?" 

"I'm not fucking telling you, Bobby." 

"Okay, straightie, suit yourself." 

  
///////

  
Bobby was actually as stubborn as he thinks he is. He hears rustling by the windows and he almost shrieks when Bobby reveals himself by rolling over into his dorm room. 

"What the fuck?" he says instead. 

"You should really learn how to lock your windows. You're lucky I'm not a handsome serial killer. Just handsome." Bobby was smiling dopily, his cheeks flushed and there's a certain drawl in his voice. He's either sleepy or drunk. He opts for the latter when Bobby stumbles on his way to bed. 

Hanbin couldn't even react when Bobby dives into his bed, kicking away his shoes, murmuring that it's soft. 

"Nice, you got a room all to yourself." Bobby tells him, the side of his face buried on the bed and Hanbin thinks he looks so soft. Too soft. He almost wanted to cuddle.

"My father's got connections." He admits, sitting down carefully on his bed. Their distance far enough to be platonic.

"A chaebol bitch, I like it." Bobby giggles. He turns over to his back so that they're facing each other, hands on the back of his neck, arms in full view. 

"I'm not rich." 

Bobby gives him a lopsided grin, wiggling his eyebrows as he says, "Well, you didn't deny that you're a bitch so I still like you."

Hanbin reddens at that. He thinks of how to respond but he just let the conversation die. 

"Listen, pussy eater, I know you went to Jennie to know all of these things about me but I assure you, there's nothing more credible than the primary source." 

Hanbin flushed more. Bobby sure knows everything. It's scary.

"I just...I was curious." he confesses, voice little and he wanted the bed to just eat him up. Or Bobby to eat him up. What the fuck. 

He moves closer to him. Hanbin wants to retreat immediately but Bobby catches his arm and pulls him down the bed beside him. They lie close together. 

"I know I'm like this God-like creature you look up to 'cause I fucked you for the first time and changed your life." Bobby sighs, like what he's been saying is a revelation which has been stuck in his heart and making him guilty. "Plus, I'm really hot and I confuse you but I got needs too you know? So when you rejected me at Junhoe's party, I was really hurt. I mean, my ego was hurt. I got over it by thinking you might be really straight and I hate straight guys." He grits his teeth. 

Hanbin wonders what Bobby's issue was with straight guys but that'll be a topic for another day. If, of course, Bobby ends up not hating him. 

"Then, I heard you were making friends with my ex just to know all these things about me so I was like maybe he's just 75% straight." He props his shoulder up, hand on his chin, pouting. "I'm here to collect the 25% gay." Then he winks. 

Well, actually it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in his first few weeks pre-college. 

Bobby was kissing him. It's a different kiss from what they shared before. Bobby was all tongue, and his long hair was getting in the way. He's having a hard time keeping up when Bobby pulls him on top, calloused hands on both of his cheeks, hot tongue knocking on his teeth. He taste like peppermint and rum.

"You're an awful kisser." Bobby whispers when he pulls away for a little, mouth still close to his. 

"No, you kiss awful." Hanbin retorts.

Bobby caresses his cheeks as he closes his eyes. His breath warm on his lips. It feels like...like..."Bobby?" 

The guy was knocked out, forehead falling on his shoulder and Hanbin whines. At least he didn't puke. 

  
///////

  
Jinhwan was livid when they saw each other on the hallway. 

He was bombarded with texts and threats from his brother and he doesn't even know what exactly angered him. All he knows is that he smiled when he passed by him and that's it. 

_From: Jinny_

_I'm gonna murder you_

_Don't ever cross paths with me again or i'm really gonna murder you_

_When i murder you i'll tell dad it was an accident and he'll believe me_

_This is all because your mother dropped you when you were a baby_

Hanbin rolls his eyes at every text. He sends a simple _tf did i do? 😘_ just to annoy him and then turns off his phone so he wouldn't call. 

That's how his first day went. He realizes it wasn't still done when a familiar scent wafts through the surroundings, _his_ surroundings, at least. They've met enough times for Hanbin to memorize how he smells like, or taste, or feel. Bobby closes his hand on his wrist. 

"Eat lunch with me, male friend." 

Hanbin wonders how many more straight nicknames Bobby will give him until he finally runs out of one. 

"I just ate." Bobby looks at him like he knows he's lying. Well, he knows wrong 'cause Hanbin did eat.

"My ass. Let's goooo." Hanbin has no choice but to let Bobby drag him to the dining hall. He gets a tray for himself only. Hanbin remembers Jennie. 

"Since you already ate, just watch me." Bobby says, eyes still focused on the variety of food to choose from. The cook comes out in time and Bobby winks as he brushes his hair with his fingers. Hanbin was shocked to see the same cook, whom Jennie claims has a crush on her, blushed. He gives him another chocolate bar. 

"He's got a crush on me." Bobby whispers in his ear before smiling back at the cook, who was still blushing. "I fucked him before too so he's kinda obliged to give me free chocolates." He chuckles and intructs Hanbin to follow him.

"Really? 'Cause Jennie told me something different." Hanbin says.

"It's a crush by association. Vin has a crush on me and Jennie and I are together." Bobby shrugs. "He probably still thinks we're still together." 

Looking at the table where they stopped, Hanbin knows for sure that he's doomed. 

Jinhwan has his arms crossed, glaring at him. Hanbin blames himself for forgetting Jinhwan is Bobby's best friend. And the said best friend looks like he'll really murder him.

There was another person beside Jinhwan who looks as snobbish as his brother. Bobby's the only one smiling. He pushes him to sit on the chair by his side. 

"June, this is Jinny's little bro. You remember him, right?" Bobby says calmly, eating like there wasn't any visible tension in the air.

"I don't." Junhoe says. 

"Well, you should 'cause he's your future brother-in-law especially now that you can't seem to stop fucking Jinny." Bobby laughs.

Jinhwan rolls his eyes, his fists balled up and Junhoe seems to be infuriated too. Bobby's tackiness was getting to the both of them and Hanbin wants to flee. 

"Stop fucking my brother, Bobby." Jinhwan says through gritted teeth. 

"But I'm not? I just want a little get together now that your bro's finally in college? Why do you think I'm fucking him, Jinny? You're hurting my feelings." Bobby clutches his heart in faux heartbreak. He laughs when no one did. 

"You fucked him during his graduation party, you asshole. Jennie told me." Hanbin feels his ears turning pink. It was awkward with Bobby and Jinhwan talking about him while he was still there. He looks for the nearest exist where he could leave unnoticed. 

"Oh it was you?" Bobby looks at him, pretending to be shocked. Hanbin kept quiet. "Hanbin why didn't you tell me we already fucked? I thought it was some random dude Jinhwan was friends with." He shakes his head like he was disappointed. 

Jinhwan almost stands up probably to throw a punch but Junhoe was keeping him down. 

"Jinny, don't get jealous. Between you and Hanbin, you're still the better fuck." 

Junhoe's fist came flying to Bobby's jaw. Hee scoffs as he pushes his tongue inside his cheek. Hanbin gasps. 

"Fucktard. Talk to him again when you stop being an asshole." Junhoe drags Jinhwan out of the dining hall. They caused a little commotion and Bobby walks out too. 

Hanbin thinks he should just sit the drama out but Bobby just indirectly got him involved so he followed him. 

"That fucking bastard Junhoe. I'm gonna kill him." He hears Bobby grits, rubbing his jaw. Hanbin clears his throat. 

He was very confused. One minute Jinhwan was texting him death threats, him and Bobby were bffs, and then the next his brother's boyfriend came punching Bobby and he was forced to watch all of it without a single idea what's happening. 

"Tell me, vagina lover, I still look pretty, right?" Bobby says when he noticed Hanbin tailing behind him. 

"What was that all about, Bobby?" He asks, ignoring his question. 

Bobby runs his fingers in his hair again. "Just a little lover's quarrel. Nothing serious." Bobby smiles and his eyes disappear.

Hanbin refuses to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk it's late will probs rewrite (or delete lshdksks later) thank you!


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they both come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: super awkward blowjobs that will make you cringe. 
> 
> I cringed so hard, don't think it won't happen to you.

Originally, Hanbin wasn't planning on indulging himself with a certain purple-haired boy again. 

Bobby never gave him a decent answer and Hanbin was clearly pissed. To avoid further troubles, he decided it's better to distance himself from the troublemaker. 

It seemed to work for awhile until Jinhwan calls him one night. 

_"I know you don't have any friends right now but don't involve yourself with Bobby."_

Hanbin's eyebrows knitted. He removes his shoes, phone in between his ear and shoulder. "What exactly is your deal with him?" 

_"Nothing that concerns you."_

He scoffs, sitting down on his bed. "Then why the fuck are you calling me if it doesn't concern me?" 

_"I just don't want to see you anywhere near him. At least be a little lowkey."_

"I've been lowkey all my life because of you." He scowls. "You keep on requesting these things to me without giving me a reason. What makes you think you can dictate who I can be friends with?" 

Jinhwan sighs over the phone. _"You know what? Forget it. I don't give a fuck. Do whatever you want."_

"For someone who says they don't give a fuck, you text too much. Please never contact me again." Hanbin ends the call.

He flops down the bed, massaging his temple. Now, his relationship with his brother has really gone down the drain. Probably for real this time. And he's the one to speak up about it. 

He was still really curious about what happened between the two "bestfriends". Maybe he analyzed it wrong, maybe Jinhwan and Bobby weren't _actually_ bestfriends. But they were always together back then and even if Jinhwan doesn't say a thing about Bobby, he knows that they're really close. Close enough to have a fight like that. 

Out of spite to Jinhwan, he finds himself seeking Bobby. He doesn't care if the older won't tell him a thing, he just needs to see him. 

Bobby wasn't that hard to miss, especially 'cause he's got this really bright purple hair. 

However, when he sees him in the lobby, dressed in a plain white shirt and jersey shorts, with a sports band on his head, he was shocked that his hair was dyed back to black and cut short. 

Bobby was sitting down on the couch, the people around him are playing UNO and he's munching on garlic-flavored junkfood with his legs stretched out on someone's lap. 

Bobby spots him and immediately brightens, he scrambles to stand up. "Haven't seen you in awhile." Bobby greets as he walks towards him.

Seeing him up close, Hanbin thinks he looks good with any kind of hair in him. He looks neat and absolutely handsome. "I was avoiding you." he admits. 

"I figured. Anyway, are you done trying to avoid me?" Bobby smiles at him teasingly, offering him his food while Hanbin refuses politely. 

"You can say that." But he wasn't sure so himself. All he knows is that Bobby must be doing some kind of voodoo because the minute he says, "Great. You have to watch my short film this Friday." he was nodding obediently like he doesn't even have a choice. 

  
///////

  
The short film was boring. 

But that doesn't change the fact that Hanbin still watched it till the end even though he was more interested in the guy beside him. 

Bobby had intruded his room again. That Friday night, instead of going to some random party, Bobby decided it would be more fun if he gets to annoy the shit out of the younger before the weekends. 

Bobby came knocking on his window (he had remembered to lock it) and he let him in without any word, only a mere grumble. 

"You know you can always knock on my door like what normal people do." Hanbin began. 

"Yeah, but I'm poetic." Bobby shook his head at him like he should know that by now. He removed his shoes as he looked around the room and smiled when Hanbin had his laptop out and on the bed. He wiggled a mini hard drive in his fingers. 

"What's so poetic about climbing windows?" Hanbin asked while they positioned themselves on the bed, laptop on his lap and Bobby beside him, shoulder to shoulder as his breath hitched when he smelled the familiarity of his scent. Something vanilla...something minty. Hanbin hates it. So much that he can't function thinking about it. 

"You know that few seconds when you look down on me before you finally open the window? That's poetic. Kinda reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Bobby winked.

"Romeo never climbed the window, Bobby. It's a balcony, you idiot." Hanbin felt a little brave and smacked Bobby on the head. The guy laughed. 

"I didn't say I was Romeo though, and there were no records of Juliet not climbing windows so I'm still right." Hanbin gave up at that.

Bobby looks at him after the credits rolled, expectant. "So...how was it?" 

And Hanbin wasn't one to lie so he says, "It sucks." 

Bobby chuckles. "That was my project months ago. Got a failed mark." He shrugs. 

Hanbin's brows furrow as he removes Bobby's hard drive from his laptop. "Why'd you show it to me though? If you know it sucks?" 

"Just wanted to let you know that I have flaws too. I'm not always perfect. My teeth for example." Bobby smiles exaggeratedly to show his crooked teeth.

"Your teeth is perfect. It suits you. Very charming." Hanbin says, avoiding his eyes. 

"Why thank you, non-homo boy." Hanbin rolls his eyes at the nickname. "I know that. I just want the compliment." He giggles. 

Bobby fishes for his phone to check the time. Hanbin's eyes wander for a second and he sees Bobby's wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Jinhwan. He looks away when Bobby turns off his phone and yawns. He tries to keep the questions to himself. 

"Your dorm is really boring. More than my short film." The older guy says. 

"Why do you keep going here then? It's not like I forced you to." 

"Roomie's too het for my liking. Can't even fuck in my own room. He's always there. At least you're alone here." Bobby turns his head to look around once more. "But you got no one to fuck, awww." He mockingly pouts. Hanbin pushes him lightly.

"You could, uh, fuck me." 

Bobby snaps his head to look at him immediately. Hanbin's already finding a way to hide himself from embarrassment. 

"Woah there, mister top. I thought you said you weren't gay." He squints his eyes in a scrutinizing manner. 

"I–Well I–Maybe...I'm not sure now?" He closes his eyes when Bobby roars in laughter. 

"Damn, at least get me hard first." 

He doesn't think twice before his hand was flying over Bobby's jeans, on his crotch, and he knows he's visibly red. Sooner or later, he'll be a laughing stock. 

"If you're planning to give me a handjob, this is by the far the most awkward pre-sex I got." Bobby tilts his head. "You're blushing real hard too." 

"Stop talking." Hanbin says. He continues rubbing the front of Bobby's jeans while looking everywhere but him. 

"Are you just doing this 'cause you felt guilty about not giving in to me last time?" He cocks a brow, breathing still nonchalant as if someone's not rubbing him into hardness. 

Hanbin stops but his hand remains still. "Maybe I actually _want_ you, Bobby. How's that sound?" He manages to look at him straight in the eye.

"Everybody wants me." Bobby scrunches his nose. "This isn't working you know? You have to do better than just rubbing me off. Maybe you should suck my dick. How's that sound?" He copies.

"I've never..."

"What? You fucked boys but you've never sucked a cock?" 

"As I've said, I'm always drunk." 

"What does being drunk have to do with sucking cocks?"

"It means I'm not in the right headspace to do it."

"Nobody's in the right headspace to suck cock. You put it in your mouth, bob your head, and think about nothing."

"Well, I think about everything okay!" Hanbin snaps. 

"Have you ever, at least, _tried_ to suck a cock?" Bobby says, frustrated. 

"Tried? Like almost?" Hanbin questions and Bobby nods. "No I've never got a cock in my mouth." He admits. 

"And whenever you fuck boys, do they suck your cock?" 

"Uh, yes?" 

"You're such a fucking scam!" Bobby snaps too. 

"What the fuck did I do?" Hanbin asks, relieved that Bobby's still lying beside him and not walking out. 

"You never _give_. That's such a straight boy thing to do. Always wanting to receive but never giving. I bet you fuck so lame." Bobby snickers. 

Before he could defend himself Bobby speaks again, "Wait, maybe that's why you rejected me. 'Cause you're so lame like that." He chuckles. 

"Bobby, could you maybe shut the fuck up? Or else I won't suck your dick." Hanbin hisses. 

Bobby laughs once more. "You talk like you're the shit when you just said you've never had a dick in your mouth. You're worse than most straight guys I know. At least they've done it once or twice." 

Hanbin rolls his eyes. He shifts on his bed to distance himself a little from Bobby. Bobby taps his lap. "Sit." 

He hesitates for a moment before groaning to obey. Both of his knees on Bobby's side as he struggles to keep eye contact. 

"You wanna suck my dick?" Bobby asks, not enough to be a whisper but low and breathy. Almost like a sigh. Hanbin nods, feeling his cheeks heaten up but with all the revelations awhile ago, he knows he can't outembarrass himself anymore. 

Bobby snaps his hips up, thrusting against his crotch and it seems to awaken his insides, he groans. The boy underneath him smiles. He sits up to meet him closer and plants a soft, quick, kiss just below his neck. His mouth hikes up to his ear to whisper, "On your knees and on the floor." 

  
There are only three instances where Hanbin kneeled before. 

1\. When his grandmother took him to church during his first Christmas as a part of their family. He didn't know what to do so when a random man kneeled on the floor, he kneeled too but was soon told by his grandmother to stand up because he was embarrassing himself. Apparently, only devotees who has a knack for repenting kneel on the floor right after entering the church.

2\. When he was 12 years old, this girl they were neigbors with for quite some time had a serious crush on her. She would follow him everywhere and even sit beside him everyday on the school bus ride. He made no move on her so she put it upon herself to make him _do_ something. She told him she would only go out with him on Valentine's day if he would kneel and give her roses. Hanbin looked at Jinhwan for some help but his brother was eyeing him like he was being ridiculous. They dated for a few months before graduating. 

3\. When it was his father's birthday, he was invited to a company party and he made out with this guy after having a few drinks. They were in the restroom trying to get as close with each other as possible and when they deemed it was probably time to undress each other's pants, they both kneeled. And bumped heads in the process. 

Right now is the fourth time. He was kneeling on a pillow, both of his hands rest on Bobby's knee, the latter's jeans now down to his ankle and he was left with only his purple boxers. 

"My brother told me never to fuck with you again, but here I am." Hanbin mumbles. 

"Typical Jinhwan." Bobby snorts. 

"What's with you guys anyway? I thought you were bffs." Hanbin absent-mindedly taps his fingers on Bobby's thighs. 

"All this talk about your brother does nothing for me. It just makes my boner go away." Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"Fine." Hanbin lets the topic go. Maybe he'll get an answer some other time. 

"So." Bobby smiles at him sheepishly. "You'll do anything as I say?" 

"It's not like a have a choice." Hanbin murmurs. Bobby taps his cheek jokingly. "Aww. Good. Now, remove my boxers."

His hands immediately found the band of Bobby's boxers but they older tuts, shaking his head. "Use your teeth. No hands." 

Well, if it isn't something new. Bobby scoots so he can do it easily. He wasn't sure how he managed to do it. Everytime his teeth touches Bobby's skin, he's the one to shudder. 

Bobby was naked in front of him. 

He's seeing him for the first time. Still half-hard and really, incredibly, _majestic_. 

"Did you just call my cock majestic?" Bobby laughs. Hanbin has no idea why he said that out loud. And here he thought he couldn't embarrass himself any further. 

"You love it though." He tries to sound confident but his voice was as small as his ego. "What do I do next?" 

Bobby sighs. "This is so awkward." He says again, pumping his dick to hardness before settling down. "You know, just do what you want and I'll guide you. It's not like I wrote Blowjobs 101." 

Hanbin surges forward to touch it. His hand was shaking but he figures it'll be just the same as jerking off. He closes his fist on Bobby's girth, pumping it testingly. He looks up at Bobby who's also looking at him, waiting for him to do something. 

He tries to remember what Jennie did to him. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue out, touching the tip inquisitively. He does it over and over again. Sure, he's currently looking at a gorgeous man with a gorgeous dick but he can't stop thinking about ice creams. 

"Suck it, noob. It's not a fucking popsicle." Bobby says. 

Hanbin glares at him, his grip getting tight and Bobby hisses. "I'm gonna bite your dick off if you don't shut up." 

Bobby shuts up for a minute. "Kinky." He says afterwards. 

He does that thing again because he liked it so much when Jennie did it to him. He decides to close his mouth on the head when Bobby starts whining again, his fist still stroking him.

Bobby hums. "Hmmm, that's it. That's what I'm talking about. " 

Hanbin seems to be a little encouraged by this. He bobs his head, removing his hand as he finds out how much he can take before he starts choking. 

"Doing good. That's fine." Bobby's fingers were now on his head, ruffling his hair but never gripping. 

When he releases him for a moment to breathe, he made sure to graze his teeth on the sensitive skin before looking up at him slyly. Bobby hisses. 

"You're lucky you got a pretty mouth." Bobby tells him. 

Hanbin takes the compliment very well. He sucks him again, figuring out he can't take him all in so he just pumps the rest, twisting his fist in a tight slide while swirling his tongue on the head, tasting a little bit of Bobby. It was weird. Even weirder that he likes it. 

Bobby's knees jerk when his thumb catches on the underside of his dick, he keeps on licking the slit, pumping him harshly and sometimes deliberately rubbing his thumb on the part that makes Bobby twitch everytime. Slipping out a moan every now and then. 

"Don't do that." Bobby grits. 

Hanbin looks at him innocently. He swipes his thumb on his flared head. "This?" 

"Fuck." 

Hanbin chuckles, letting go of his dick and just letting his mouth do all the work. He got the hang of it by the end, bobbing faster, testing if he could go deeper. Sometimes he would gag but when he relaxes his throat and Bobby's dick finally reaches the back of his throat they both hum. 

Hanbin closes his eyes when he felt Bobby's foot in between his legs, stilling on the evident hardness on his sweats. 

"You get hard by just sucking my dick?" Bobby asks mockingly, half-laughing, and Hanbin hums once more. His foot started rubbing him, timing it with the way Hanbin's head go up and down on his cock. 

Hanbin releases his dick with a whine, his head resting on Bobby's thigh as he pumps him lazily, rolling his hips to rub himself on Bobby's foot. 

Bobby leans down to whisper at him, he's still stroking him but he's losing the rhythm trying to pleasure himself. "Get yourself off, Hanbin-ah. Come on me." He whispers and Hanbin wastes no time as he started humping Bobby's foot.

He hides his moans on Bobby's thigh when he comes, sucking at it, closing his eyes tightly. He slips a little _"Ahh."_ when Bobby's foot rubs him again till he was squirming, pinching his thigh to let him know it hurts. 

"Now that's a good boy. Coming when I tell you to." Bobby closes his fist over him and pumps himself using Hanbin's hand till he comes. 

It was a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with 2k porn. Seriously, who wants that??? 
> 
> This is mostly dialogues. I suck at narrating, I know.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he gives him a facial.

The last thing Hanbin remembers before he fell asleep was him and Bobby laughing at the fraternity inside an Art school. 

"The fuck do those frat boys do? Paint each other's portraits?" Bobby chortled, his cigarette forgotten in between his fingers. 

Hanbin had asked him why he always smokes after sex but Bobby, being himself, avoided answering truthfully. 

"Y'all smoke to enjoy it. I smoke to die." He said as he puffed at it once more. 

"Okay, Alaska Young." And they both laughed. 

  
He wakes up with Bobby gone. His windows locked. Bobby had used the door this time. Hanbin smiles to himself. He doesn't know why he feels giddy. Excited even. He just couldn't stop smiling. 

Last night, no matter how much he made himself look like a fool, he couldn't forget the face Bobby made when he came. Head tipped back, eyes closed, and face scruched. Watching a scene like that unravel before him feeds more into his curiousity. What would Bobby look like blissed out on top of him? Or after a quickie in the shower all wet and breathy. Hanbin couldn't help but space out in the middle of his class. 

  
It must be the joy of having someone in your life for once. A friend or a fleeting companion. Hanbin has been alone for most of his life and right now he feels some kind of enjoyment. Even though Bobby has never tried to let him in on his life, with him only knowing the tip of the iceberg, it's the fact that's he's always physically there. 

Hanbin looks down at Bobby's sleeping face. He let him lie down on his lap, arms crossed and eyes shut tight. Hanbin touches the crease of Bobby's forehead to flatten it out and now he looks peaceful. He bites on his sandwich, his lunch. 

"Bobby, why'd you bring me here?" Bobby grunts, murmuring something Hanbin couldn't understand but still keeping his eyes closed. 

"Aren't you hungry?" He asks again. 

"Why? Are you?" Bobby mumbles, one of his knees propping up.

"Not yet." 

"I saw your brother with Junhoe in the dining hall. You're not the only one avoiding someone, you know?" Bobby opens his eyes but he doesn't look at him.

Hanbin sighs. The curiosity is still there. Bobby had managed to involve him somehow and there's a part of him that wants to talk to Jinhwan and clear things out but he knows the older is as stubborn as he is and Jinhwan's hatred towards him probably multiplied by now. 

"Are you even gonna tell me what happened back in the dining hall? Or before that?" He tries. 

Bobby closes his eyes again. He pretends to snore and Hanbin hits his chest lightly. Bobby coughs out a laugh. He hums, still eyes closed. "It doesn't concern you that much. Sorry, I brought your name up." 

Same thing Jinhwan said before. He sighs again. 

"What's your room number?" Hanbin asks. 

"212." Bobby mumbles. 

Hanbin smiles in triumph. "Would you mind if I visit you for a change?" 

Bobby scoffs. "If you want some cock, just ask." 

Hanbin hits him again, this time it's hard.

  
///////

  
Hanbin was contemplating on whether to take a page from Bobby's book and climb the window from his room or just knock on his door like a normal human being. When he realized he's not really that athletic and there's no way he'd want any broken bones in this lifetime, he decided to opt for the latter. 

The door opens after a short while, too narrow, and a head sticks out. It wasn't Bobby's. 

"May I help you?" The guy smiles. 

Hanbin fidgets on the hem of his plaid shirt, unable to make regular human interaction. "Uh, I'm looking for Bobby?" 

"Wait." The head disappears and he hears a yell. "Bobby, are you expecting some visitor? There's someone outside!" 

"Who? Is he hot?" He hears Bobby yell back and he rolls his eyes. The head sticks out again, looking at him from head to toe. 

"He looks rich and young! Definitely your type!" The guy yells again. 

The door swings open wider and he was greeted by Bobby's smile. "Hey there, prostate anti." He pulls him inside and the other guy closes the door.

Hanbin roams his eyes around their room. It was relatively smaller than his but that's a given considering two people live together in one and he's alone. Bobby sits on his, Hanbin assumes, bed cross-legged looking at him expectantly. 

"Bobby, where are your manners? Introduce me to your guest." His roommate throws a pillow at Bobby and he rolls his eyes. 

"This is your fellow hetero cult member, Donghyuk. He's nice on good days which is never." Donghyuk waves at him and he smiles awkwardly. 

"You say he's straight but why does he smell like you?" Donghyuk tells Bobby and Hanbin's cheeks turn red. 

"We fuck sometimes, no biggie." Bobby receives another thrown pillow, this time from Hanbin himself. 

  
The atmosphere became comfortable after a while. Donghyuk doesn't care about them that much. He was on his own bed wearing a headset, focused on what's on his laptop.

Hanbin was seated on Bobby's bed, which was softer than what he expected. Bobby was beside him. He covered their bodies with blankets as they drown together in it, both of their heads propped on the headboard. Well, before Bobby decided to rest his on his shoulder. 

They're sharing an earphone, watching another one of Bobby's films. Bobby insists it's more interesting this time. But, to be honest, films never really piqued Hanbin's interest. He's more of a book enthusiast. On the other hand, Bobby looked like he was anticipating Hanbin's reaction at the end so he kept on watching. This was Bobby's work so he should appreciate it. 

His heart wasn't helping that much though. And Bobby's smell, _God_ , he'd kill to be able to wake up with his scent filling his nose first thing in the morning. To see his sleeping face, with marks of restlessness from being asleep for hours or even his messy bed hair. Maybe he's a little whipped. 

Bobby laughs when a particular scene seems to be funny. Hanbin wouldn't know. He doesn't even understand what's happening. He forgot to focus the minute Bobby laid his head on his shoulder and the hint of mint and vanilla started corrupting his sensibility. 

"Are you even watching?" Bobby asks, turning his head to face him and Hanbin felt his lips brush against his jaw for a fleeting moment. 

If he was standing, he was sure he'd fall from his knees being weak. That doesn't stop him from having goosebumps though. 

Bobby's lips were soft. So soft that he can still feel the ghost of it on his skin even though it has been seconds ago. 

"It's good." He says, almost stuttering but luckily not. 

Bobby smiles like he was convinced and turns his head back to the screen. _Thank fucking God._ Hanbin releases a deep breath. He's in to some deep shit. 

Then it became _God, what the fuck?_

Hanbin feels Bobby's hand on the front of his sweatpants. And if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he's already half-hard, he releases a soft gasp out of shock. Bobby moves his hand up and down, slowly, and when Hanbin tries to look at him, he was stealth. 

Bobby gives him no reaction, his eyes focused on the screen, commending some scenes he thinks are shot well and lines that are perfectly delivered. All while he palms Hanbin's cock deliberately. 

Hanbin closes his eyes for awhile, biting his lip. Then he remembers they weren't alone and that Bobby's roommate was just a meter away from them. 

He turns his head at Donghyuk's direction, the same time Bobby decides to snake his hand inside his sweats and into his boxers, dry cold hand on his cock and it was rough. He figures he likes it when his throat produces a choked-off whimper. He was still staring at the side of Donghyuk's head, scared to get caught, thankful that he was wearing a headset, worried that there was no music playing. 

"Bobby, we're gonna get caught." He whispers, hoping it was enough for Bobby to hear, hoping it wasn't for Donghyuk. 

"Not if you keep on making a sound." Bobby whispers back, rolling his thumb on the slit of his cock head. Hanbin's hips jerk upwards, his teeth sinking on his lower lip like a grip and Bobby speaks again. "There's cute little lotion on the bedside table. I can't make you come dry." 

Hanbin cautiously tries to get it. He almost fails when Donghyuk stretches his arms and he thought he would look at him. His hand visibly shakes, Bobby doesn't stop. 

It was slick. So fucking slick and sometimes he can even hear it. He was having a hard time keeping himself from moaning. Donghyuk speaks. Bobby halts.

"I'm gonna go get food." Donghyuk gives him a smile. Hanbin shows his teeth awkwardly, making the former raise his brow. "You guys want something?" 

"We want you gone, thank you." Bobby says, not even looking up and he catches Donghyuk's glare before he closes the door. 

"You're screwed." Bobby laughs at him while he removes his hand on Hanbin's cock and out of his sweats. Hanbin feels his heavy, still hard cock on his stomach and he wasn't sure why Bobby stopped. 

"Donghyuk caught us but that's fine 'cause he locked the door." 

And then the laptop lies forgotten on the table, the credits rolling, the blanket off of them, his sweatpants down to his ankles and his boxers following soon after. 

Bobby straddles him.

"What–" He wanted to ask what's gonna happen but Bobby's lips were meshed over his and he wouldn't complain at that. 

It was soft, and deft, and Hanbin wasn't even sure if he's kissing him the right way but Bobby moans when he bites on his lower lip, copper on his tongue, on Bobby's tongue, and everything was a blur. 

"I'll let you have a taste of what's it like to fuck my ass." Just like that, Bobby was rolling his hips. The smoothness of his boxer shorts colliding with his naked dick and Hanbin realizes he was wearing silk. 

He feels it. Feels Bobby's ass grinding on his cock in a rhythm that makes him dizzy. 

Bobby's hands were on his shoulders, for support and his fingers, although nails cut short, still scractches him lightly. 

When Hanbin tries to win over the fuzziness his mind had clouded him in, he sees Bobby. He stares at him as he moves, rides his dick in a way that pleasures the both of them. He scrunches his face when he moans and if that wasn't the most beautiful sight Hanbin had seen, he doesn't know what is.

"Feels good?" Bobby asks, breathless. He was still moving. 

"Good." Hanbin tells him. He doesn't protest when Bobby pulls him up, kissing him again, rougher than last time. Hanbin finds himself gripping on Bobby's waist, meeting his thrusts, rubbing his cock on Bobby's ass and fuck, it felt so nice his heart could burst. 

"Jesus." Bobby whispers when he does it again, more precise, harder. 

"Talk me through it. Come on. I'm so close." Bobby pleads. 

Hanbin doesn't know about that. It would be so awkward. Dirty talks weren't specifically his thing. 

Well, he didn't actually have a thing until _Bobby_. 

"Hanbin-ah." Bobby calls, his eyes were hazy, cock hard over his stomach and there's a small wet spot on his silk boxers that Hanbin knows he wasn't lying. 

Here goes nothing. 

"You like my cock that much?" He can feel his neck burning from being embarrassed on his first try but Bobby was nodding frantically, his ass still working over his cock trying to get what he needs. 

"Answer me, slut." He spits, fingers digging on Bobby's waist, enough to bruise. 

"Fuck, yes." Bobby breathes. 

"You'd like it if I fuck you just like this? My cock buried deep in your ass while you beg for me to make you come, is that what you want?" 

"Hanbin-ah." Bobby moans, then he receives a slap on his thigh. He looks up at Hanbin, visibly shocked but the guy seems unfazed. 

"Call me hyung." His hand now found its way inside Bobby's boxers, stroking him slowly, teasingly, like what he did to him awhile ago. 

Hanbin gives him another slap, and with his palm rolling on the head of his cock. It was all he's giving him. 

Bobby shakes his head, his hips jerking, trying to fuck himself on Hanbin's hand but the latter stills him, gritting his teeth as he repeats his request. 

" _Hyung_." Bobby whines. "Hyung, fuck me." Hanbin rubs his cock once more on Bobby's ass while he strokes him fast and hard. He doesn't know why it was satisfying, making Bobby come on his hand, a low whine as he rests his forehead on his shoulder.

Hanbin lets go of his cock carefully. Bobby whines again at the lost of contact. 

"Come on my face." Bobby says, voice ragged and husky.

"I can do it in the bathroom, don't worry." Hanbin shakes his head but Bobby was on his knees, dragging Hanbin right on the edge of the bed. His face leveled right in front of his cock. 

"Come on my face, _hyung_." Bobby looks up at him, his mouth parted as he shows a little bit of his tongue. 

Hanbin closes his fist on his cock, wasting no time. "Want hyung to paint your pretty face with my cum?" Bobby nods. 

A hum from Bobby, and his warm, calloused hand on his thighs for grip were all it took for Hanbin to release right on Bobby's face. 

The latter closes his eyes, feeling the sticky liquid on his skin and on his mouth. He swallows what he caught, wiping some with his thumb and licking it too. 

Hanbin throws his body on the bed, spent. He doesn't want to look at Bobby in that state for too long. But the word _beautiful_ lies on the tip of his tongue. He almost said it but fun's over. He pulls his sweatpants and boxers up. 

Bobby opens his eyes, smiling victoriously as he stands up to get some wet wipes, cleaning himself off Hanbin's and his remnants. He changes clothes in the bathroom.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He wiggles his eyebrows as he stares at the side of Hanbin's face, still flushed from the neck down. 

"Can we not talk about it?" Hanbin mumbles, trying to avoid Bobby's eyes as much as possible. It was damning how much comfort he felt when Bobby wraps his arm around his middle, his face buried on his chest and he was sure Bobby could hear how much his heart was pounding. 

"Okay, hyung." 

He'll never hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Sorry to disappoint. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he gets burned.

"You should really learn to answer your phone when it's Dad. He told me he can't reach you." 

Hanbin stares at Jinhwan like it had been so long. He was pretty preoccupied with Bobby that he didn't even bother to try to " _fix_ " things with his brother. Not that it would change anything but for the record, he liked being civil with Jinhwan. And having an unresolved somewhat fight is far from civil.

Jinhwan paid him a visit in his dorm. He was suprised to see him when he opened the door but he let him in nevertheless. 

"I was busy." He says noncommittally. Hanbin wasn't sure why Jinhwan was here talking to him. All he wants is to be let in on what's happening and if his brother will just keep on shutting him out then he doesn't see the point of engaging in a very meaningless conversation. 

"Busy with Bobby, I suppose." Hanbin glares at him, Jinhwan raises an eyebrow. 

"You're clearly doing this out of hatred. You hate me and you know I don't like Bobby so you want to get involved with him. You're retaliating." Jinhwan points out.

Hanbin gives him a mocking laugh. "Listen hyung, not everything is about you. Maybe I'm getting myself involved with Bobby 'cause I actually like him. Certainly not because I want your attention." 

Jinhwan meets him closer, a worried look on his face and Hanbin hates it. Thinks it's all fake. All part of his bullshit. "If it's not you, it's him. Bobby's doing this because he hates me." Jinhwan sighs. "Look, I'm sorry I can't explain shit to you right now. Believe me, I'm doing everything to protect you. But Bobby...he's different. It looks like he has already gotten into you and I can't make you listen to me." He holds both of his arms but Hanbin shrugs him off, more confused than ever. "Bobby's using you to hurt me." 

"Get over yourself." Is all he says. He thought Jinhwan would walk away again but they're stuck staring at each other, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. Jinhwan appears to be hurt at what he said but Hanbin can't find it in himself to care. 

It's almost all gone. All his life he depended on Jinhwan, nearly idolized him, yearned to be liked by him but now it's enough. He never treated him like a brother. If someone's using him, it's Jinhwan. 

"Are you just here to question my decisions like always? You can leave if you don't have anything interesting to say." He turns his body away from him, waiting for the door to open, to be alone again at last. 

"It's Dad's birthday tomorrow." Jinhwan's voice was low. "He expects you to come." 

Hanbin finally lets out the breath he's been holding when he heard the closing of the door. 

  
///////

  
"Are you touching yourself under the covers?" Hanbin almost shrieks when he heard Bobby's voice. He was in deep thoughts about what Jinhwan had said awhile ago and he didn't notice the older was already in his room. He forgot to lock the windows again.

"Get the fuck out." He deadpans, pulling up the blanket to his chest. He was half-naked. It's not like Bobby hadn't seen him but he still feels conscious. He shoots daggers with his eyes in Bobby's direction when the latter decided it would be fun to do the opposite of what he just ordered. 

"Nah, let me watch you." Bobby smiles maniacally, his eyebrows going up and down, fingers playing on his lips as he watches Hanbin go red. 

"Bobby, you're such a fucking creep, get out."

"Bet you're all hot thinking about me." 

"Shut up."

"Are you seriously jacking off or are you fingering yourself?" He laughs like he finds the situation fascinating. Hanbin wasn't even guilty of anything he accused him of. He was just half-naked, thinking. It's nothing weird.

"Neither, seriously shut the fuck up." Hanbin manages to smack Bobby with a soft pillow.

"Come on, let me help you. How about I talk you through it?"

Hanbin doesn't answer, too flustered at Bobby's sudden change of voice, venturing into deep and husky, away from his playful tone awhile ago. And normally, if Hanbin doesn't answer, Bobby would keep on talking.

"Hanbin, I want your big, glorious, meaty, alpha horse cock inside me. God, I can't wait to be filled with your cum as you watch it ooze out of my used and abused hole. Would love for you to fuck me till I can't think, till I blackout and wake up the next day feeling sore all over. Fucking ram your cock in my mouth. Breed me—"

"SHUT UP. OH MY GOD, SHUT IT." he covers his ears with both hands but he still hears Bobby's roar of laughter, holding his stomach, seemingly can't contain himself. He wanted to throw more pillows at him but his strength has gone down the drain after being too embarrassed at all the things Bobby had said.

"You're so fucking cute when you're flustered. Makes me wanna do all those things to you instead." Bobby chuckles, lifting the blanket covering Hanbin to squeeze himself beside him and now cover the both of them.

Hanbin wonders what's Bobby doing in his room in the middle of the night but maybe he was just feeling it. He doesn't complain though. He likes his company more than anything now. 

"There's this uh.." he starts when the laughter died down, talking before things started becoming awkward. "It's my Dad's birthday tomorrow. Think you could be my plus one?" He gathers the courage to ask. 

Bobby was quiet for a moment and Hanbin faces him, poking his cheek, making him open his eyes. "You're telling me your Dad's a grown ass man who still throws a birthday party?" Hanbin laughs at what he said. 

"It's actually a company party overlapping Dad's birthday. It's filled with chaebol bitches. I'm sure you'll like it there." Hanbin adds.

Bobby hums, obviously commending what he said, "Sure, I'll go with you." He closes his eyes again. 

"Really?" Hanbin says too enthusiastically and Bobby smirks. 

"If you sound that excited already how can I refuse?" 

Hanbin visibly goes red. 

  
///////

  
"Nice party you got here, Mr. Kim." Bobby flashes a smile at his Dad. 

He was supposed to be wearing three-piece suit but he opted the two pieces out and was left with only the coat, buttoned all the way up but leaving room to expose his toned chest. It was burgundy, with intricate embroidered patterns of flowers, colors not far from the fabric itself. His hair was styled up, showing his gorgeous forehead and Hanbin almost sighed when he first saw him. 

"Bobby." Hanbin was shocked when he heard his Dad acknowledge him. "Are you with Jinhwan?" And even more when his brother was mentioned. 

Bobby chuckles, combing his hair with his fingers as he speaks, "No, Sir, I'm with Hanbin." 

His father looks at him briefly, but face tainted with confusion. "Oh. That's new. Anyway, enjoy." And he leaves after tapping both of their shoulders. 

Hanbin nudges Bobby's side. "Didn't know you were close with my Dad." He tells him. 

"Close is a big word. I would say acquaintance." He winks before trudging towards the waiter holding a tray of cocktails. 

Hanbin waits for him at the side. Like he said, he wasn't really sociable. These things are made for Jinhwan and not him and yet here he was, in his best suit and behavior. Hoping Bobby would make things easier. 

"You're right. The whole place stinks of money." Bobby beams at him excitedly. "You know there's this guy who checked me out while I was getting drinks. Think I should talk to him?" He says before sipping on his glass. 

"You don't even know him." 

Bobby gives him a pointed look. "That's the point." He downs his drink in one go before standing up to get another one. 

Well, this sucks. Bobby went on to flirt with the guy who allegedly checked him out awhile ago and now he's all alone, giving fake smiles to his father's colleagues. When Bobby finally comes back, his cheeks were dusted pink, flustered, happy. 

"I tried selling him the rights to my short film. Turns out he's a film director." Bobby giggles. 

"Don't. I'll buy them instead." Hanbin offers and Bobby stares at him before laughing again. 

"Oh, so you wanna be my Daddy now, Hanbinnie?" 

Hanbin thinks he likes the nickname better than the straight ones. He blushed. 

"All of my films suck, by the way, so don't worry. He just wants a taste of my cock and I want his money. It's symbiosis or some shit." Bobby traces the line of his cheek and winks at him. 

"I'll fund all of your films once I started working for this company." Hanbin blurts. 

"Why is it you anyway?" 

"You think Jinhwan could handle it better?" The hurt in his voice evident and Bobby immediately placates, rubbing his thumb at the back of his palm. 

"I'm not questioning you, weirdo. I was genuinely asking. If I think you don't deserve it I would've said _'why the fuck is it you anyway?'_ " Bobby tilts his head and Hanbin laughs, reassured. He's had enough of people looking down at him just because his father decided he was more capable of leading than his older brother. It also didn't help that he's an illegitimate child. He figures it was probably one of the reasons why Jinhwan was distant. 

"There's just something in me, Bobby. I'm special." He answers vaguely. Bobby doesn't pry, only agrees, nodding before dragging Hanbin to the center of the building, hands on his hips, swaying. 

The music was a very old melody, a mix of jazz and classic. He places his hands on Bobby's shoulder as they dance. 

"My prospect is eyeing me. Think you can kiss me to make him jealous?" Bobby cocks an eyebrow. 

Hanbin glares at him. "I would never do shit for you." His grip on Bobby's shoulder tightens and Bobby snickers, losing his hold on his hips to flip him so that his back now presses on Bobby's chest. Bobby closes his arm on his middle, chin resting on his shoulder. Hanbin catches his breath. 

"Let's just stay like this for awhile." 

  
///////

  
It's not like it hasn't happened before. Hanbin always thinks about it. The way Bobby moved on top of him, even when he couldn't see it, he felt everything. 

They had been doing all sorts of things. With Bobby opening his eyes to new experiences, letting him enjoy it first hand. Hanbin wanted nothing more than to feel it again. The rush, the exhilaration, the thrill.

His hands were shaking when he removes the buttons left on Bobby's coat, letting it fall on the floor, completely forgotten now that he's closing the gap between their lips. This time it was slow, lips dancing delicately against each other. No tongues. Hanbin decides he would always start with no tongues. 

Bobby's hand roams on the planes of his bare chest, down to his stomach, burning fingers feeling him up, drowning him. Just in time for his hot tongue to dive in, battling with his in a never-ending fight but Bobby seems to win. He always does. Hanbin moans. 

He can count on his fingers how many times he's been completely naked around someone. Hanbin wasn't exactly confident with his body so he always makes sure to leave a top on, refusing to take it all off. It was different with Bobby. 

His eyes were encouraging, and even if he does refuse, he knows he's already been bared. Bobby takes off all his clothes too, discarding them one by one, tossing it aside as he positions himself on top, where Hanbin thinks he truly belongs. 

Bobby brushes their cocks together, both incredibly hard and leaking. He did suck Bobby off in the bathroom awhile ago, which then led to this. And who would ever resist such a thing?

"Shit." He murmurs, closing his eyes tight and all he could see still was Bobby. Bobby in the dark, Bobby on top of him, Bobby in him, Bobby by his side. "Fuck." 

It didn't matter how many times he had brushed the thoughts away. Bobby kisses the line of his jaw, all the way down to his neck, to his collarbones, pushing a lubed up finger past his entrance. He cries. The rush coming back in waves, washing away his worries, enticing him to swim further. 

Then it became three fingers, Bobby's lips closing in on his cock, sucking him dry, fast and sloppy. The exhiliration forcing him to free his eyes open, sweaty hair falling on his forehead and Bobby brushes it away like drawn curtains. Tongue lowering down to circle around his rim, withdrawing three of his fingers and fisting them on his cock. Hanbin already feels overwhelmed. He couldn't stop panting. 

"Fuck me now, please." He whines, contradicting himself when Bobby removes himself away from him to get a condom. He missed the burn so suddenly. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Bobby leans down to plant a kiss on the side of his forehead, pushing himself inside of him, filling him up to the brim and Hanbin gasps, lower lip immediately pulling in between his teeth when Bobby moves and he feels nothing but hunger, no satisfaction, nothing was enough. He was insatiable. 

Bobby hikes his knees up to press on his chest as he fucks into him ruthlessly. The thrill he seeks now known, the pleasure magnified, blood in his head pounding. Bobby muffles his moan on his neck but Hanbin hears every single one. The familiar growl, the pant, even the whimper when he accidentally scratches the tattoo on his back. 

Hanbin was no better. He couldn't keep quiet. Not when Bobby's ramming his cock so deep inside him he actually sees stars, balls slapping against his ass with every thrust, sweat trickling down from his forehead to his chin and Hanbin licks it. Bobby groans at the visual, too far gone.

Hanbin shouts when he comes, the same time Bobby removes his cock inside him and the condom lies on his stomach. Bobby moves closer to his chest, knees on the side of his head as he jerks himself off, cock directly in front of Hanbin's mouth and he doesn't say a thing, Hanbin just opens up, swallowing his cum till the last drop. He licks his cock as a final and Bobby shivers from oversensitivy, removing himself on top of Hanbin to lie down beside him. 

Hanbin was the one to clean them up. Bobby slept like he was the one who got his ass pounded. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin thought he would be awakened by the smell of smoke from Bobby's cigarette. He was completely wrong though and was instead met by the coldness of his side with Bobby gone. 

He sits up to look around. Bobby's things weren't there anymore but he found his clothes neatly folded in the laundry hamper. He gathers fresh clothes and dresses up. It was still midnight. 

It's been months since he last slept in his bedroom in their main residence. He hasn't paid a visit ever since he moved out for college so he understands why it was hard for him to sleep again. He decides to leave his room for some warm milk, thankful it was already the weekends. 

On his way out, he spots the light in Jinhwan's room. His door slightly opened and he wonders when he his brother got home. He shrugs it off until he hears voices coming from inside. Two familiar voices at that. He knows it all too well. 

He walks closer to the door until he could hear better, the gap too little for him to confirm who Jinhwan's visitor was.

"It wasn't enough for you to fuck up my life that you had to go after my brother even when I told you not to?" It was Jinhwan, his voice low but stern. The anger evident in every word. 

" _You_ fucked up my life. You ruined my relationship with Jennie and now you go around fucking that frat boy like you didn't give a single shit about me or how I would feel." And it was Bobby. His voice of the same intensity. 

Hanbin feels his chest tightens, breathing shallowly as he forces himself to listen more. 

"I loved you." Bobby says, walking towards Jinhwan, extending his hand to him.

"Don't touch me." He swats it away, tears streaming down his face and Bobby tries to wipe them. "You already lost me when you decided to get my brother involved." 

"I don't even like your brother." 

Hanbin wants to just let the conversation go and run away but his feet was rooted in his place. He couldn't seem to move.

He hears a slap and he closes his eyes. 

He wished he hadn't liked the burn from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Rest Your Bones!


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hated Bobby in the last chapter so I made sure not to include him here lmao.

A weekend. 

That's all Hanbin needs. 

Well, actually he thinks he deserves a whole year for a break. 

Jinhwan has been knocking on his door for a good 20 minutes now and he's been ignoring it just the same. 

No, he wasn't mad. He was expecting this. 

But holy shit, his head hurts a little. Partly from Bobby's words, and partly from the confusion. From what he heard awhile ago, nothing was clear. Except from the fact that Bobby _doesn't even like him._

And sure, that was rough. That hurt too. He was used to people not liking him and he knows Bobby would probably never—not even when they're fucking—like him the way one was supposed to be liked. Or at least, romantically. Or at least the way he did with Jinhwan, but that doesn't stop him from crying though. A whole bucket of tears. All for the wrong guy. His mother would laugh at him if she was only alive.

Which is why his brother's outside his door. Another five minutes added to his waiting. 

During the first few seconds, Jinhwan rambles about not noticing Hanbin was there. Apologizing, telling him Bobby just left, asking him to open the door, panicking about him crying (with which he made an effort to bury his face on a pillow and try to muffle out his weeping). 

Now all Jinhwan does is knock. As dark as it sounds, he finds himself enjoying his brother's torment. He has his own right now but hearing Jinhwan pretend to worry about him makes him sick so he hopes his knuckles become too worn out from knocking that he stops.

"You know I'm only giving you time to sulk but I have a spare key on my hand right now and I'll open this door in a minute." Hanbin immediately stands up, sighing. 

God, let him breathe. All he needed was a few hours to let the rejection sink in and then he'll go back to his old ways, hiding inside a cave and growing a beard while talking about Plato's Allegory. 

At least that was his plan before Bobby came fucking (literally) up his life. But now, he gets to finally fulfill it. Head in the game. Except Jinhwan's a bitch who can't seem to mind his own business. 

He opens the door—still not accepting defeat— and glares at his brother, who looks just as shitty as he does.

"Why the fuck would you cry? This is my drama. Why are you stealing it?" He says in mockery and Jinhwan scoffs, eyes asking if he is for real but he closes the door and locks it. Stares him down like they haven't seen each other in a month. 

"If you're here to tell me I told you so or some other bullshit that I absolutely don't want to hear, please get out and let me change surnames." 

"I told you so."

"Oh, fuck off." Hanbin scowls, letting his body fall on the bed as he turns his back away from Jinhwan. 

And he thinks, if he doesn't start talking now, he'd actually try and file a restraining order. Something about his brother's face just pisses him off. Especially now that he's looking at him pathetically, out of pity. 

"You heard everything?" Hanbin felt the side of the bed dip. He regrets opening the door for him.

Hanbin doesn't answer. He didn't hear everything, only the part that mattered. Somehow, it still rings in his head. Bobby's _I don't even like your brother._ On loop like a broken record.

It's all on him though. He knows Bobby's not obligated to like him just because they fuck here and there. He just hoped he did. He just hoped he knew the reason why. Maybe it'll hurt less. 

Jinhwan releases a deep sigh, Hanbin knows he's about to tell him what happened. From the very beginning, or at least starting from that time when he got involved. He wasn't sure if he likes to hear it. Not when things seemed to be ruined for him. Not when he doesn't know how he would react. Not when he can't control how he would feel. 

But he lets him go through with it, just like how he let him in.

"Bobby and Jennie. They were together for three years. And in those three years, I was there. I was together with them." Jinhwan starts. 

Hanbin had this theory before. When everyone was shutting him out, he entertained himself with made up facts about Bobby and Jinhwan. Cheating was involved. He felt really bad for Jennie, even though nothing was sure yet.

"You made him cheat." Hanbin accuses, finally facing Jinhwan. He regrets that decision too. "Is that why he said you ruined his relationship with her?" 

Jinhwan bit his lip, suprisingly calm about his accusation. If it was a normal day, he would've received a few insults back. "It started as a threesome too, you know? We all thought it was fun. They were all okay with me being there. So I tagged along with them more, their dates, their sex. God, I was the happiest." 

He stares at Jinhwan to find any sign of shame. It wasn't very evident but he had observed his brother enough before to know that it was there. He was ashamed of it. And he wasn't even halfway through the story. So he kept his mouth shut. He listens. 

"Then I got selfish. And I know I had no right, no claim of Bobby whatsoever but everytime he was with Jennie, there was also something in me that longed for him. I felt left out. Even though, they never cleared up what I was to them. All I know was Bobby liked being with me. So I made him tend to me, cater to me more. I _tried_ to make him leave Jennie for me." 

The last sentence felt more of a new confession than the others. Like Jinwhan was only admitting it now. That he did ruin their relationship. There was an intent, and he pushed through with it because he was selfish.

"When he did...when he made excuses to spend more time with me than his own girlfriend...when he did exactly what I was hoping for him to do, I thought I would feel better. Content. But I wasn't. It felt like I was betraying a friend. Like...like I was cheating. But then Jennie told me she knew all along. That Bobby tells her everything. That he was planning to let me in on their relationship officially." Jinhwan pauses, his voice shaking a little. Hanbin finds himself holding his hand, lightly, just to tell him he's still listening. 

"She said it was okay. It was okay if it makes Bobby happy but I saw it in her eyes that she didn't want me. And it was eating me up every night that time. The look of hurt in her eyes."

Hanbin wants nothing more than to hear the rest. Things are getting clearer but he was still very much confused. What has Bobby done to make Jinhwan that mad at him? When to be honest, Jinhwan seemed to be the wrong one in this. But he was also not sure who exactly was in the wrong. 

So he stopped finding who was flawed, he focused more on who was hurt. 

"After that I started distancing myself away from them. I know I fucked up so I tried to fix it by letting them be. Bobby told me his plans. He would break up with Jennie to be with me." 

Hanbin catches the hesitation in Jinhwan's eyes. Npt wanting to continue. So, he's the one the say, "But you've met Junhoe." 

Jinhwan nods, looking away from him. "They broke up during your graduation party. He went to me and saw Junhoe. Questioned everything. Told me I fucked up his life, like he always say." 

Hanbin wonders when did he exactly come into picture. How it started, why it started. Jinhwan told him before that Bobby's using him to hurt Jinhwan. Like revenge. If that's the case then all his questions are answered.

But frankly, something in him knows there's more than that. More than what Jinhwan lets him in on. Bobby's side of the story. That's what he wants to know.

"Then he found out about you. I told him to fuck off, Hanbin. I really did. I even asked Dad to refuse you wanting to live in the dorms because I know Bobby would find it easy to get to you even more."

"That's not your decision to make."

"I know but I wanted to protect you. I tried warning you but you didn't listen. Bobby said you're the one to come to him. That you tried to find out things about him and I didn't belie—"

"It's true." Hanbin confirms. "I asked Jennie about him. I wanted to ask you too but you were so adamant to make me avoid him that it made me even more curious." 

He flew too close to the sun, no biggie. The sun told him to fuck off, again, not a big deal. 

"You like him." Jinhwan blurts out.

"I do." Hanbin admits. 

"But he used you to get to me. He doesn't like you."

Hanbin shakes his head. "Hyung, I don't think you understand." He gathers all the breath he's been trying to live off, the air that intoxicates him, caging his heart and locking away his thoughts. Then he says, "It doesn't matter."

  
///////

  
A weekend. 

That's all Hanbin got. 

His mind was screaming at him not to go through with it. Either leave the country or leave the university. There's no in between. 

Hanbin finds himself going on an incredibly rough path, which doesn't involve any of the choices laid out for him. Jinhwan has a warning. Hanbin has an ultimatum. He needs to talk to Bobby now. 

The door opens very slowly, the words getting stuck in his throat at the idea of seeing him again. It felt like a year already. It has only been two days. 

Yet he wasn't welcomed by Bobby. The breath he lets out was a sign of relief. 

"Hanbin, right?" Donghyuk says, sticking his head out and smiling at him hospitably. 

He nods, trying his best to smile back. He's nervous as fuck. "Is Bobby there?" 

Donghyuk narrows his eyes, his brows furrowing as he asks, "Hasn't been home since he told me he was going on a date with you." 

Hanbin expected this. It was his escape plan too. But where could Bobby be? He has no idea. He realized he doesn't really know him that much. 

"Do you know where he could probably be?" He tries. 

Donghyuk shrugs. "I think you got it all wrong, man. Bobby and I, we're not really close. We don't talk much. He hates me. I'm civil with him. So no, I don't know where he could possibly be and I have to prepare for my morning classes and shit." Donghyuk exhales. "But, I could let you in if you want. You can wait for him. Maybe he'll come back in awhile." 

That's how he found himself sitting on Bobby's bed. Alone in his room. Which adds to the list of things he regrets by the way. Bobby's scent was all over him. 

It was like he hasn't left. All his things in the right places. Exactly as how he remembers it, the last time he was there. 

Hanbin thinks about what happened that weekend. With him flipping Jinhwan off. He wasn't expecting it himself either. Bobby was right. If he had learned to stay in his place. If he had tried to just live his life the way he had planned. If he didn't get curious. He wouldn't have been the cat killed. He wouldn't have been the deer caught in the headlights. He wouldn't have been the Hanbin that hopes.

He laughs at the situation. No matter how much he avoids his brother, how much he detests being compared to him, how much he tries to stay away from his shadow, they're just the same. Having the same passion, studying in the same university, liking the same boy, trying to get away from the said boy. 

The only difference is Jinhwan succeeded. Hanbin was still there. 

And deep inside, after a moment alone with his thoughts, he knows Bobby liking Jinhwan was a common denominator for him too. Because he has seen it somewhere in those black orbs, in the curl of Bobby's lips whenever he tells him he liked his movie, however shitty it was. Hanbin has seen Bobby's regard for him. He's sure Bobby has seen his as well. 

He stands up to leave, to try again tomorrow. But there was one thing that catches his eye. A silver notebook that sticks out from inside Bobby's laptop. It wouldn't have been that memorable had he not seen the word "BIN" written on it. 

He looks around, acting careful even if he's the only one there. He opens the laptop to get the notebook, not too thick but it wasn't exactly flat either. There were a lot of things in between, like bookmarks. 

There he reads the scrawl of Bobby's handwriting, in what seems to be the title of the notebook. It says, _"HANdjobBIN (not my best nickname but i don't apologize)"_

The laugh he lets out was genuine, flipping the cover to find out what the content was after making sure the notebook was meant to be for him. If he wasn't allowed to see it, well, Bobby's not there to tell him off and stop him.

It was a scapbook. 

At least, Bobby's idea of one. 

It contains pictures of him. All taken in secret, or Bobby trying to take it secretly. Hanbin remembers all of them clearly. Because he catches him everytime. And he tells him to delete it afterwards. 

At first, he was sure they're getting deleted, with Bobby fidgeting with the settings. But after a while, he figured out he was only pretending to delete them. He lets him be. Hanbin admits to himself that he felt appreciated it whenever Bobby takes a picture of him.

The first one was that time in the fields right after that night Bobby made advances with him and he refused. The bralette incident. The night he knew he was screwed. 

Bobby's handwriting was still present underneath it. Hanbin tries his best to read and understand what it says. 

_'Jinhwan's brother who looks nothing like Jinhwan.'_

Hanbin flips the pages more. Finding more relevant pictures. Some of it were blurry, some of it captured exactly when he was telling Bobby to delete.

_'He said he liked my shitty films. I hate making them tho. Just wanna take pics.'_

And there was an extra note at the edge of the page, written in tiny letters that he has to squint. 

_'Of him. All day.'_

Hanbin can hear his heart beating loudly, his hand shaking as he turns to the last of it. A picture of him lying on the bed, his head resting on Bobby's arms as he looks up at the camera. This time it wasn't done in secret. Hanbin was smiling. 

_'You'd think I love him with the amount of effort I put in this ugly scrapbook. Hanbin-ah, I know you like me. You're stupid for that. :)))'_

His mind short-circuited for a minute before he realized something. Closing the scrapbook as the truth, or what he thinks is the truth, comes knocking in his brain. 

The night after his Dad's birthday, when Bobby wakes up and he stirs in his sleep as he feels his lips on his forehead. Bobby whispered, "You have to let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left!


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he disregards all warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda back lol. Warning: Mentions of physical abuse. Sorry.

Hanbin had always been a little stubborn. He hears, but he doesn't listen. That's what gets him into trouble most of the time. 

Like right now.

With Bobby's scrapbook in his hands and a few hard copies of his shitty films, he heads back to his dorm room. Holding on to them like they're his hopes and dreams. He was deep in his thoughts about what Bobby said as a farewell. Deliberate. On purpose. He slept without peace, still on board with his train of wonderings.

Bobby should come back. He has to.

  
///////

  
"Long time no see." Jennie smiles as he sits down in front of her. They met in the dining hall to eat together. "What are we supposed to talk about?" She raises her brow curiously, her smile not fading. 

Bobby was still away. Very much so. And Hanbin wasn't the type to wait for someone who fucked him (both literally and figuratively) up big time to come back. He was determined to find him. Even if it means he gets nothing in return. 

He debated asking Jinhwan wherever he might be but decided against it because he was warned not to. Again, he wasn't very keen on listening. 

He wants to see Bobby. Needs to. If that means defying his brother's orders once again, then so be it. He's far from being a child. He was hurt. He knows the chances of experiencing it again was higher than a tinge of happiness, yet he finds himself still seeking after whom the hurt came from. 

Hanbin had made it clear that he doesn't really care. That it doesn't matter. He has certain things to talk about with him. A pressing need.

That's where Jennie comes in. If anyone, other than Jinhwan, knows where he could find Bobby, it's her. They've been together long enough to have known each other. He's sure Jennie will tell him. He doesn't know where to go if she doesn't. 

Hanbin sighs, watching the food on his plate with a blank stare. He wasn't hungry but for the purpose of this so-called lunch, he indulged himself. 

"It's about Bobby." He finally says. 

Jennie lifts her head up and tilts it, ever curious. "What about Bobby?"

Hanbin swallows dryly before he speaks. "I...I know what happened between you and him." He halts, trying to find any shock in her face. She was suprisingly calm. "And my brother." He continues. 

Jennie nods slowly, taking the confession in. She takes on sip of water on her glass and puts it down. Hanbin notices the slight tremble in her fingers. "Jinhwan must've told you. I know Bobby would never talk about it. He promised me." Jennie purses her lips. 

"I'm sorry." Hanbin says guilty but Jennie shakes her head. 

"I thought we'd be together for a few more years, you know? Bobby was...he was perfect. For me, at least. But then I knew exactly how he fell out of love. And he tried to make it work for the three of us but I was the one who couldn't accept it. Not when the man I love is just doing it so I wouldn't be hurt. Yet I was hurt. More than that actually." Jennie releases a long sigh. "It still does, sometimes." She smiles timidly. 

This time, Hanbin listens. Not because he needed something from her but because right now, she's the one in need. Jennie was good to him. Hanbin wished she never have hurted. 

"If you don't mind..." Hanbin searches for the discomfort in Jennie's face and when he doesn't find a trace, he continues, "Can you tell me how you guys met?" 

Jennie bites the inside of her cheeks before she nods, opening her mouth to speak. "He used to pine over this senior guy in our high school. Bobby and I were friends then. That guy, Paul...they went out for a few months I think and then when we were having a pool party, Bobby refused to take off his clothes so everyone thought it'll be fun to rip them off of him instead." Jennie cringes at the memory, Hanbin watches her intently. "His body...he was full of bruises. Fading marks that don't seem like they were given out of love. Like he was beaten up. Bobby admitted to it. He said it happens everytime he refuses to bottom whenever they have sex. It was horrible. I remember him shaking, asking me not to tell anyone." 

Hanbin knew Bobby might have had some fucked up backstory to be acting that way but he wasn't expecting it to be _this_ fucked up. 

"I encouraged him to talk to my Dad about it. My Dad's a lawyer. I told him he would help without causing much trouble. Paul was holding something against him. He was recording everything, threatening to expose him to his parents. But of course, Bobby was a minor. My Dad protected him as much as he can." Jennie didn't get into much details. Hanbin assumes it was becoming too personal. 

"Paul was the reason Bobby hates straight guys by the way. Thought you should know. He also had girlfriend then. Bobby wasn't aware of that." 

Bobby had went through a lot. Hanbin doesn't let that excuse him for the things he'd done though, even if he's not aware of it. Still, it wasn't fair for someone that young to experience such things. And to think it still affects him now.

"We became closer after that. And you know what happened next." Jennie tells him more about their relationship. The fun ones when they were genuinely happy after such chaos. Hanbin catches himself smiling with her. The thought of Bobby's happiness sparks something in him that he doesn't understand. Or he refuses to understand. 

He wonders if Bobby was ever truly happy at the short time they were fooling around. Even if he claims he doesn't like him.

"Sorry for making things about me." She lets out an awkward laugh. "What was all this about again?" 

"I need to talk to him." Hanbin starts. "I don't know where he is." 

Jennie nods in understanding, taking his hand on the table. "Maybe you should." She says it like a final decision, more to herself than to Hanbin. "Whenever Bobby goes away, it means he needs some time alone so I don't go around looking for him but I do know where he is." 

Jennie tells him about a club Bobby's close friend from the States own. She said she wasn't comfortable being inside it so she never bothered. "Please go easy on him. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." 

If Hanbin didn't know any better, he would think that Jennie was dumb to side with Bobby even though they both got hurt by the guy. But Hanbin's sure Bobby's not much of a heartbreaker himself, more the heartbroken. 

He doesn't want to fix him. He just wants to be there. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin was, to say the least, very underdressed. 

But it didn't matter as no one was paying attention to him. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt paired with straight pants. If Bobby was here, he'd say he looks like a lumberjack. 

Well, Bobby was indeed here. He spots him sitting by the counter, facing the door. Facing him. It feels like seeing him for the first time. Like before in the frathouse. Except that time, he didn't want to see Bobby. 

The urge to run into his arms and kiss him was strong now. 

Bobby seems to tense when he walks towards him. Ignoring the sea of people crowding his way, Hanbin heads like he was on a mission. His eyes never letting go of Bobby's and when he was finally an arm's reach, he takes in a deep breath to register how the man in front of him looks. 

He was wearing a black fishnet see-through mesh shirt and leather pants. His chest tattoo in full view. Hanbin wants to run his fingers under his shirt and trace it. He noticed how Bobby's face shimmers, his eyes glittery, like there was a shiny eyeshadow...but transparent. Hanbin couldn't seem to explain it but damn, he looks so good. 

"Kim Hanbin." Bobby greets him formally, away from his usual nicknames. Hanbin admits he misses them too. 

"Kim Jiwon." His mouth falls out of shock when Hanbin speaks his real name, closing them immediately when he recovers. 

"I assume your brother has filled you in on the gossip." The side of Bobby's lips rise, taking a sip from his glass while he avoids his gaze with all his might. "Whatever he said, all of them were true. I don't like you. I used you to get back to him." He shrugs. "You're here to beat me up, yeah, go ahead." Chuckling before downing his drink. 

"Liar." Hanbin murmurs, clenching his fists. "You told me...when you thought I was asleep that I have to let you go." Bobby seems to be taken aback when he hears it from his mouth. "You knew I was there, listening, when you were talking to Jinhwan. You told him you don't like me enough for me to hear. So I could let you go. So I _would_ let you go." He closes a few more distances between them, trying to meet Bobby's eyes which were more evasive than usual. 

Hanbin doesn't know where his courage was coming from. All he knows was there's a certain need to touch Bobby, and if he doesn't do it rightaway, he'll collapse. 

He presses his hand on Bobby's chest. It was meant to keep him grounded. Balanced. Content. "How dare you tell me what to do..." he whispers, suddenly breathless when Bobby finally looks at him. 

"You're out of your mind." He tells him.

Hanbin finds victory in the way Bobby lets his hand stay on his chest. He can feel his heartbeat like this. It was pounding. 

"I saw the scrapbook you made for me." He confesses. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I made one for your brother too. Even for Donghyuk." 

"Yeah, I saw them too. They don't have notes though. You don't write on them like how you wrote on mine." Hanbin manages to say without pause. And really, it was hard to keep breathing when Bobby's a few inches away from him and instead of kissing, they're doing all of these nonsense. 

"Just admit it." Hanbin looks at him with pleading eyes. God, he likes him. He likes him so damn much that he's willing to go against all odds, all warnings. To defy everyone even if it wouldn't be beneficial to him. 

Bobby has him fucking hooked. 

Hanbin gasps when Bobby touches his cheek, the back of his palm warm on his face and he fights the idea to just close his eyes, forget about it. "Admit what?" 

Hanbin doesn't break his stare, but he does take a quick glance down Bobby's lips. "That you actually like me. Even if at first you were just planning to get even with my brother, you grew fond of me." 

The way Bobby takes a momentary look at his lips doesn't go unnoticed by Hanbin too. He runs his hand upwards Bobby's chest, feeling him up, resting it on the back of his neck. One more push. 

"I'm nothing like my brother. I won't leave you." Hanbin breathes.

"You're so funny." Bobby says, but his tone wasn't humorous. "And confident. Is that what my absence do to people?" It comes back just like that. 

Hanbin pulls away his hand, feeling the effect of what he's done. What he said. Shame and regret. Maybe he had hoped too far. Maybe he had leaped too soon. Maybe Bobby was telling the truth. It was him who refuses to believe. 

"Yeah. I kinda missed you though. I started seeing hallucinations." Hanbin laughs awkwardly, bitter. "Don't mind what I said. I think I'm getting too full of myself." He smiles at him and pats Bobby's head, turning his heel to walk away. 

Bobby pulls him though, hands tight on his waist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bobby asks, raising a brow. 

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." Hanbin admits. 

"You just said you won't leave me, so why are you about to walk away?" Bobby takes a deep breath, deeper than what Hanbin took awhile ago. 

"You're not letting me go, aren't you?" He tilts his head. Hanbin shakes his. 

"Then I don't see why I should let you go too." Bobby lowers his head down to kiss him, lips moving against his in the most familiar rhythm. The only melody he sings. The only note he could reach. He drowns in the scent he's been dying to swim in for the past few weeks. Of something vanilla, of something mint...definitely, only Bobby. 

He gave up on the idea of asking for help. 

He hopes he doesn't get saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue left. Will edit tomorrow.


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he is hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come a long way lmao. 
> 
> This is mostly flashback, chp. 8 was meant to be the actual ending. But anyway, so sorry for this!

"What do you think about Jinny's little bro?" Bobby buried his nose in Jennie's hair, spooning her as the girl covered her chest with a blanket, closing her eyes and only letting her auditory senses take over.

"Cute." She said after a yawn. Bobby tightened his grip on her middle, pressing his chest on Jennie's back to keep her warm. Jennie hummed, rubbing her cheek on Bobby's upper arm. "Don't remember his face that much, but since he's Jinny's bro, I guess he's cute too." She added. 

He went silent for a minute, giving Jennie the pleasure to fall asleep right there. He wasn't planning on saying anything again. 

"Is he a new threesome prospect?" Bobby can sense Jennie's eyebrow raising and he can also feel the sudden tense of her back. She had been a little insecure lately so they tried to avoid having sex with other people as much as possible. Once Jennie's okay, they'll probably be back on track. It was fun to fool around. It was part of their whole relationship arrangement. 

"No, of course not. I just saw him today and wondered why Jinny's so mad at him when they're nothing alike." Jennie nodded without looking back at him. Bobby kissed the crown of her head to assure her that he wasn't thinking of such. 

Jinhwan was their first time in a while. It had always been the three of them. Bobby always made sure Jennie was fine with it though. It took her time to adjust and when she finally did, they made the best of it. Jinhwan just completed them.

"Would you leave me for him?" She once asked on one of their nights with him, brushing Jinhwan's hair with her fingers as she stared at the boy's sleeping face. 

"Why would I leave you?" Bobby reached up to put her chin in between his thumb and index finger, pulling her in for a peck. He gave Jinhwan one on the cheek after. 

Jennie smiled, "Maybe someday, you will." And Bobby noticed for the first time that it doesn't reach her eyes. 

Things weren't supposed to happen like how it did. Bobby loved Jennie, he really did. But then he found himself loving Jinhwan more, wanting to spend more time with him. He found himself wishing to take care of him forever, just the two of them. And it shouldn't be like that. He should've loved them equally. Jennie was there on his lowest and how dare he repay her by falling out of love. It was eating him up. 

"Just this once? Let's do something without her. Is that too much to ask, Bob?" Jinhwan had always told him he never felt something for Jennie the way he did for him. Because with Bobby, it was different. And he was delighted to find that Jinhwan wanted him more too. But he still tried to make things work for the three of them. He just couldn't leave Jennie behind.

Jinhwan looked at him like he was his world and because he thought he never felt loved more than whenever Jinhwan's eyes bore at him even though Jennie gave him the same gaze, he agreed. Just this once. 

"I love you." He pulled away from his kisses, helping him take off his shirt, fingers travelling up and down his chest like finding a common ground. 

When their eyes met, Bobby did not see himself like before. His reflection long gone and instead was replaced with guilt. Like it had finally come to his senses that what they're doing was wrong but he still held Bobby. And Bobby felt like he never existed in his life. Just Jinhwan and no one else. He fucked him like he was at his mercy. 

He'd never thought he would choose someone over Jennie. It had always been her, until it wasn't. Jennie was perfect, and Bobby far from it. But she loved him like he was and in those years he loved her too, not only because she is but because he does. She cried at the realization that she lost that love and Bobby was there to tell her she didn't. He loved her still. 

"He's still trying to adjust. Let's give him time, okay?" He whispered, resting his chin on Jennie's shoulder as he closed his arms on his middle. "Okay, Jen?" 

"I don't think he'll adjust, Bob. He only wants you. I'm fine with that." Jennie said in understanding, hands not even over his arms, far from what she always did. 

There was this thought that roamed above his head. A feeling of loneliness. Jennie will stop loving him, and Jinhwan was full of guilt. He'll have to choose soon. Eitherway, there was no assurance that he won't come back alone, unloved...thinking about what ever happened to the two people he had before.

Jennie came up to him, all smiles. Bobby knew exactly why. She had learned to let go. They've been talking about it. Jinhwan was avoding him but he knew him like the back of his hand and he knew where he is. 

With someone new. 

"A breakup, yeah?" Bobby put his hand under his chin, mocking her by pretending to think and Jennie slapped his chest playfully. 

"Yeah, but don't think I'll get over you that fast." She pouted, Bobby kissed her quickly. Thankful. Jennie always knew what to do. 

"One last time?" Hands on her waist like he was afraid if he let go of her, he'll have none. 

"One last time." Jennie kissed him back, hands pliant on his shoulder, ready to leave anytime.

They were in the middle of their last possible sex, when _he_ came into the picture, interrupting them like any known cockblocker but Bobby remembers him full well. It was Jinhwan's little brother. 

He averted his eyes before he was caught, trying to be passive and continuing what he was doing to Jennie. Until she nudges him to acknowledge the guest.

"What a fucking surprise, Jen." He paid no attention to it then, but his heart was ramming in his chest for reasons not even apparent to him. Jinhwan's brother looked beautiful. 

When he raised his eyes to find out what Jennie was thinking, they shared a knowing gaze. Like remembering what they talked about before and breaking a noncommittal promise. 

"You ever been on a threesome, Hanbin?" He waited for his answer patiently, fingers fidgeting anxiously. There was something about the way Hanbin corrected Jennie when she called him Jinhwan's little brother. Like he resented being called as such and he saw past it. He called him Hanbin. 

Hanbin shook his head. And when he said he doesn't care, that he just wanted to get fucked, there was a pressing need to do _something_.

He let him feel the pounding of his chest as he worked his way inside him. Something in him wished it wouldn't be over soon. Hanbin has to _want_ to feel this again. He has to because Bobby does. He wants to feel him again. 

"You'll crave for it eventually. Now that you've experienced it." Hanbin looked at him, confused. He looked nothing like his brother. He always say this but he saw nothing that remind him of him. He felt different too. 

Hanbin doesn't need to know Bobby was saying it more to himself than to him. Once he left, there was this urge to find him. Jinhwan getting mad at him would be worth it.

"You really fucked my brother?" To say that Jinhwan was mad was an understatement. He was only missing a knife and if looks could kill, he'd lay helplessly on the floor, gasping for breath.

He stayed silent, watching every move of his lips spew words that he knew would hurt him, catching every punch on his chest. Jinhwan cried in anger. He never wanted him near his brother. "You did it because of me, right? Because I left you." 

Bobby tried wiping the tears away from his cheeks. It felt like seeing Jennie cry all over again. He had no idea why he always seemed to fuck up the beautiful people in his life. Jinhwan pushed him away. He always did. 

But he was wrong about one thing. 

Bobby never did it for him. He wasn't even thinking about Jinhwan when he was with Hanbin. And in that little time, he never looked at him like he was Jinhwan's little brother, or that he had to hurt him for revenge. He looked at him with hopes that he would want to seek him after too. He just had to see him again.

Hanbin sought after him. Just like how he wanted him to. And he doesn't even had the luxury to get mad at him when he admitted that he wasn't _actually_ gay. Yes, he felt deceived, and yes there was a flashback of a certain boy holding out his fist and getting ready to punch him circulating in his brain but he had to remind himself that this was Hanbin. 

And Hanbin didn't look at him like he wanted to beat him up. Hanbin didn't look at him like he hated him. Hanbin was just confused. 

Those eyes were nothing like Jinhwan too. He wonders why Hanbin always felt like he was being compared when their personalities were miles apart from each other.

"Jinny, don't get jealous. Between you and Hanbin, you're still the better fuck." 

He messed up again when he got Hanbin involved. He knew he shouldn't have but there was something irksome about seeing Jinhwan with his new boy. Because at some point, that was him too. Except Jinhwan chose Junhoe. Bobby was left behind. 

"What was that all about, Bobby?" Hanbin asked. He feared that he'll hate him too. That once he tells him what was between him and Jinhwan, Hanbin would never talk to him. Jinhwan has a knack for people siding with him and Bobby had always thought he wasn't believable enough. That's why he kept his mouth shut.

"Just a little lover's quarrel. Nothing serious." He smiled and when he tried to find the light in Hanbin's eyes which was now replaced with confusion, he feared that he'll lose him too.

Hanbin avoided him for awhile. In those while, Bobby hoped the fire hasn't died out yet. He was happy to find Hanbin still seeking him. And not to be persistent, but he longed for him too. He wondered if Hanbin ever felt like he was being manipulated into wanting this. Into wanting him. 

Everytime he asked, Hanbin would give. Bobby's never been happier. He kissed him in earnest, and Hanbin always tried to avoid his tongue. 

"Don't you think it's more romantic when it's just lips?" Hanbin asked one time, his index finger drawing circles on his bare chest as he pressed himself closely on his neck. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. It just feels more intimate to me. Tongues are messy." Bobby watched as Hanbin closed his eyes, tired but there was a glow on his face that he'd never seen in someone he fucked. Like he wanted this so much. Like he's content with just Bobby by his side. 

"You're a fucking cornball." And Hanbin laughed. 

But Bobby kissed him that night with no tongue. Just two soft lips sharing the same warmth. Bobby can finally see where Hanbin was coming from. It felt intimate to him too. 

It was the first time Hanbin smiled at him while he took a picture. Tired of doing it in secret, he called him, kissing the top of his head before capturing the sight in front of him.

"You have to delete that." Hanbin said, getting up from lying down on his arms but he pulled him down again and caged him, peppering him with kisses from the side of his head down to his cheeks. Hanbin giggled. The camera long forgotten in Bobby's desk as they try to out-tickle each other. 

"Bobby, stop." Hanbin laughed, breathless as he failed in removing himself from Bobby's hold. Bobby never wanted to push him away. 

" _Baby_ —Bobby!" He caught that too. Hanbin's sudden slip. He stopped tickling him, stared at his eyes mischievously. 

"You called me baby." Bobby teased, wanting to drink in the flushness of Hanbin's face. He hid in his hands, embarrased but Bobby hugged him. 

Though he may regret it, he said, "I liked that." Bobby never wanted to push him away but he had to.

He was doing the same habit. Carefully placing Hanbin's pictures in the middle of the pages, writing things about him that he observed. Hanbin was a beautiful subject. Bobby wanted to capture every moment with him all day. 

When Hanbin asked him if he could be his plus one on his Dad's birthday, there was no way he could refuse. Not when he had to miss the way he looked in a suit. Hanbin was always stunning. Bobby knew there wouldn't be a time where Hanbin would be his. Once he finds out the truth, he'll leave. But he let himself enjoy the cling of Hanbin's hand on his shoulder as they dance. Hanbin was his for the night. 

And after that night, Hanbin was his for the taking. 

It shouldn't have been this hard. Letting go of someone you had a deep regard for. When his lips pressed on Hanbin's forehead as he pretended to still be lulled by sleepiness, he argued with himself to just fuck it, fuck everything and stay. 

Hanbin would know about the truth anyway. He has to leave him before he does. 

"I don't even like your brother." He said it enough to be heard by Hanbin who was just listening outside. He had probably memorized his presence by now he knew exactly when he came eavesdropping. Hanbin has a distinct scent, a distinct laugh, a distinct footsteps. Bobby hoped he would forget all of them. 

The slap he received from Jinhwan didn't hurt as much as the realization that he's alone again. Maybe he was destined to deal with loneliness forever. Since he kept on messing things up, maybe he was never meant to find someone to spend eternity with. He was never meant to be loved. He was only meant to experience it fleetingly. 

"Are you not together with that girl anymore?" Chip asked him the minute he walked in the club, ordering his usual mix of coke and rum and it's in the house, of course. Chip always made sure he has the first drink for free when it comes to Bobby. 

"It's been like a year already." Bobby answered. 

"And I assume you're now with the other guy? The little one?" Bobby laughed at that, shaking his head in disbelief. "If I'm here to talk about all the people I've fucked in the past months, you have to give me another drink." Chip rolled his eyes and scoffed. Now, that was too much. 

Bobby never fucked anyone in the past months though. He was content with one. 

"Then who could that be?" He traced with his eyes the line of direction Chip was pointing at and he saw Hanbin, dressed like his usual self and so out of place. Looking beautiful as ever and it felt like a year since he last saw him. 

He fights the urge to run into him and take what he said back. 

He likes him. Fuck, he _loves_ him. 

"I should leave you by yourself now. You both look like you're about to devour each other." Chip tapped his shoulder before he left and Bobby couldn't care less. 

There's only two reasons why he thought Hanbin was there. Either he still wants him or he wants to beat the shit out of him. But Hanbin's anger didn't even register to him that much. All he could think of was that Hanbin came back. 

Jinhwan was wrong again. Hanbin never needed his protection. Hanbin can handle himself. 

And as he walked closer towards Bobby, he wanted to run and meet him halfway. And as he opener his mouth to talk, he wanted to make him stop and kiss him mid-sentence. And as he tried to pull away out of hopelessness, Bobby did pull him back. 

He kissed him senseless like it was long overdue. Hanbin has to know how much he wanted him too. 

  
///////

  
"Look, when I told you your short films were shitty, I didn't mean it like I don't support you. Are you sure about this?" Hanbin stares up at Bobby, who was smiling at him like an idiot. 

"What do you mean am I sure? It's already done, baby. And I got in." He feels his cheeks heating up at the endearment, he would never get used to it. 

Bobby changed courses. He's now taking up Photography but he had to repeat a year as he wasn't exactly keen on doing extracurriculars and taking other necessary electives. But he was delighted to find out he might be Hanbin's classmate if he has a common subject they could share. 

"Still." Hanbin pouts, feeling guilty at all the times he straightup told Bobby his films suck. 

"Hey." Bobby lifts his chin up, Hanbin tries to look away but Bobby stills him. "It's not your fault, okay? I'm well aware my films are all ass." Bobby chuckles. "If anything, you helped me be brave enough to shift. I've always wanted this."

Hanbin nods, not knowing what to say, already lost in Bobby's eyes. He knows Bobby will do well. It's nice to see him finally do what he wants. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Bobby places both of his hands on his shoulders. They were sitting on a bench, trying to avoid the dining hall noise. Hanbin prepared a sandwich for them to eat. 

Hanbin shakes his head, Bobby narrows his eyes. He smiles at him and slaps his face lightly so he would stop looking.

"So, do you love me now?" Hanbin asks, raising a brow confidently as he crumples the tissue where the sandwich had been. 

"I don't know, do I?" Bobby challenges, mirroring Hanbin's expression and moving closer to him. He stops him by pressing a hand on his chest and Bobby stills. 

"I don't know, do you?" Hanbin whispers. 

"Why don't you kiss me to find out?" Bobby whispers back.

Hanbin wants to ask how the fuck is he going to find out the answer if he kisses him but he does it anyway, lips moving against the boy in front of him, sighing when Bobby deepens the kiss, licking his teeth and sucking on his tongue. He goes against his own rules and lets his tongue explore Bobby's mouth too. 

What he did find out though, was that Bobby was wearing another one of his bralette underneath his dress shirt and it drove him crazy. He pulls away from the kiss immediately, eyes widening in shock as he stares at Bobby who was eyeing him playfully. 

"Or you should fuck me to find out, how about that?" 

"Oh, I will." Hanbin pulls his waist up and lets him straddle him. He tries to feel the lace of Bobby's brallete underneath as he kisses his neck. "Baby, I will." 

He has Bobby hooked. 

That he couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Well, at least I apologized in advance?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm here sometimes lol [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
